


Kinktober 2018

by Purplesparkles29



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Hansla, Hansoff - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, frozen, hansanna - Freeform, helsa, ice burns - Freeform, kristoff - Freeform, prince hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesparkles29/pseuds/Purplesparkles29
Summary: My collection of one shot stories for Kinktober 2018. My pairings are Hansanna, Helsa and Hansoff.





	1. Face sitting

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes my first fic for kinktober. Helsa pairing for this fic. Hans brothers return Hans to Arendelle for Elsa to punish him. Elsa decides to use him to satisfy her sexual needs.

1-10-18  
\- Face sitting -  
"On your knees!" one of the Arendelle guards ordered Hans once they entered the throne room. Hans had been sent back to Arendelle and be. Hans looked up at the guard and snarled as he knelt down. The chains on his manacles clinked. "Queen Elsa will be here shortly." The guard said glowering at Hans. As if on que Elsa enters the room. She looked composed and regal. She no longer wore her ice dress that he last saw her in but this time she was dressed in a pale blue gown. Elsa glares down at Hans she could sense the remorse he had as he hung his head low. "Please leave us alone," Elsa ordered her guards. "Are you sure, your majesty?" One of the guards questioned her. He did not trust Hans to be left alone with the Queen after he had attempted to decapitate her last time he was with her. "Yes!" Elsa replied sharply. "If I need you I will shout for you!" She kept her eyes fixed firmly on Hans as she spoke. The guards all swiftly left the room leaving Hans and Elsa alone. Hans kept his head down. His heart started racing when he watched Elsa's feet coming towards him. Elsa stood in front of him and grabbed his face by his chin. Her gloved hand yanked his head up so he was looking at her. The green eyes looking back at her were blood shot and weary. She could feel his stubble through her gloves indicating that he had not shaved for a long period of time. "You know I have spent many sleepless nights deciding how I should punish you for your abysmal actions towards myself and my sister. "Lie down!" Elsa commanded. Hans slowly laid down on the hard floor and stared up at the ceiling. His stomach churned as he anxiously waited to see what Elsa's next move would be. Elsa stood over Hans with her legs on either side of him. "I don't believe that what I am about to do next will be a harsh enough punishment for you but its a start. I have certain needs and you are the only person that can satisfy them at this moment in time," Elsa purred. Being a newly appointed queen meant that her days were now occupied with her fulfilling her royal duties. Gone were the days when she was in confined in her bedroom, where she could pleasure herself when the need arises. Elsa was highly aroused now that she had Hans just where she wanted him. An increase in her body heat caused her ice gown to slowly melt away revealing her flawless, alabaster skin. Hans' eyes widened and his breath hitched at the vision in front of him. The women that he nearly killed was now almost naked. She had the most perfect, perky breasts and rosy pink coloured nipples. Droplets of water formed on her legs as the last of the gown melted so she as completely naked now. "Y...your Majesty..." Hans croaked out trying not to stare at her naked form. "Silence!" Elsa barked, beginning to position herself so her sex was directly under Hans' face. Hans eyes looked up and this time it wasn't the ceiling he was focusing on but her exposed, wet sex. She spread her folds so she could give Hans a more detailed view. Elsa smirked as she looked down at Hans' expression. Hans would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying what he was seeing. He felt his trousers become tight around his crotch. "You're going to pleasure me with with your mouth and tongue," Elsa said as she lowered herself slowly onto Hans' face allowing Hans a magnificent view as she came closer to his face. Her thighs clamped around his face as soon as her sex made contact with his mouth. She re positioned herself so Hans' pointy nose now bumping onto her clit at just the right pressure. "Oh that feels so good!" Elsa gushed as Hans began to use his tongue and mouth to lick and suck her folds. Hans actions caused her to start gyrating her hips on his face. Hans lifted his head up so he could bury his entire face into her sex encouraging Elsa to lower her whole weight onto him. Hans grabbed hold her thighs as he enthusiastically ate her out. Elsa tugged at his soft auburn locks as she neared her orgasm. The friction of his sideburns on her inner thighs and the prickle from his stubble rubbing on her sex sent her over the edge and caused her to climax nosily. The commotion alerted the guards who were waiting in the vicinity and they all came piling into the throne room. Elsa was in a post orgasmic trance and had briefly forgotten that she was completely naked and still sitting on top of Hans' face. The shock caused her to summon a barrier of ice spikes just as the guards were rushing towards her. She tried her best to maintain her dignity by covering her exposed breasts with her arms. Her face was crimson with embarrassment. How on earth was she going to explain this.


	2. Ass worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hansanna pairing. Hans worships Anna's ass! Contains spanking and rimming.

2-10-18

\- Ass Worship -

Moss green eyes widen like saucers at the sight in front of him. Hans had the most perfect view of Anna's backside as she bent over naked to pick up something she'd dropped on the floor. Her behind was round, pert and flawless. He let out an appreciative growl. Anna heard the noise coming from Hans and smirked to herself. She knew exactly what he was staring at. She bent over further so she could tease Hans further. Within seconds she felt warm hands grope her buttocks.

"Oh!" Anna shrieked at the unexpected contact.

"You have such a delectable little bottom" Hans purred now kneading it in his large hands. Anna's face flushed pink from Hans' comment.

"Mmmmm" Anna hummed as she wiggled her backside to encourage Hans to fondle it further. Hans gave out a wicked chuckle on observing Anna's reaction to his actions. He knelt down in front of Anna's bottom and began to stroke his thumb along the cleft of her buttocks. Anna had a dusting of freckles on her bottom and Hans adored them. He leaned his face closer to her backside and began to pepper it with kisses giving the occasional lick. Her soft, warm skin made his lips tingle. Using both of his hands he spread her cheeks open and reveal her tight, little hole. His dick twitched in his pants at the sight in front of him.

"Oh God!" Hans whined. Anna's sex was wet from arousal and this was obvious once he had spread her and exposed all her most intimate areas. He had an overwhelming desire to bury his face into his wife's backside and did just that. He inhaled deeply relishing the musky smell of her arousal.

"H...Hans w...what are you do..." Anna let out a moan as soon as Han's wet, warm tongue made flicking movements on her sensitive hole. How could such a forbidden act feel so pleasurable. She pushed her ass out further into Hans' face, encouraging him to snuffle into her deeper. Hans began to nibble on the the delicate flesh surrounding her anus and dove his tongue in and out of her hole. The sensation was all too much for Anna and she could feel intense heat building up in her core. She could hear her husband's mouth make loud, slurping noises as he ate out her bottom and when he moaned the vibrations from his mouth resonated on her delicate skin.

"Oh Hans don't stop please, it feels so good and I think I'm going to come soon," Anna said. She was now panting as the was nearing her climax. Hans gave her backside a hard slap across both cheeks making her backside jiggle from the impact. It sent Anna reeling into one of the most intense orgasms she ever had. She mewled Hans name as she came, her arousal dripped down the inside of her thighs. She sat back on her heels and lent her back onto Hans' chest as she recovered from her climax. Hans wore a satisfied grin on his face.

"Did my princess enjoy that?" Hans asked and he embraced her.

"Oh yes." It was the only thing Anna could muster up to say before dropping off to sleep.


	3. Temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helsa pairing. I decided to go with the headcon that Hans has fire powers for this fic.

3-10-18

\- Temperature play -

 

"Y...you have powers too?" Elsa watched Hans as removed his gloves. They were both in the privacy of Elsa's chambers. Hans had returned to Arrendelle by his brothers to become Elsa's own personal servant. He had just called to deliver breakfast to Elsa in her room and found her playing around with her ice magic.

"Yes I have, let me show you what I can do," Hans said flicking his hand and summoning a large, bright orange flame from the palms of his hand, bright blue eyes widen as she observes the prince's fire magic.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before. I have never met anyone else with powers," Elsa said as she watched in amazement. Elsa didn't want to admit it but she had become rather fond of Hans since he had been serving her. She tried not to admit if but she found him very handsome and had done from the first time she was introduced to him by Anna at her coronation. Hans wouldn't deny it if he were asked if he found Elsa attractive.

"Oh really?" Hans raised and eyebrow and smirked at the comment his Queen had made.

"Maybe we could have some fun with our magic together," Elsa said as she used her magic to conjure up a snowball. She threw it at Hans and he was quick to summon flames from his hand to reduce the snowball into a pool of water beside him. Blue eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow impressive," Elsa gasped. She had a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Oh that's nothing!" Hans said with a huge grin on his face. He was delighted that the Queen was impressed with his abilities.

Elsa sauntered up to Hans and she took his large hands into her tiny ones.

"Oh your hands feel so nice and warm, She said stroking the backs of his hands with her long, delicate fingers. The sensation made Hans shudder. In contrast Elsa's hands felt cool.

"Your hands feel cold, but I quite like it," Hans made a brash gesture and gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Even your face feels cool," Hans said. Elsa leans into his touch and closes her eyes.

"You're so nice and warm," She hums. Hans is relieved that Elsa was not furious with his actions and he could feel the energy between them. Snow flakes began to swirl rapidly above Elsa. Hans contact was beginning to make her core ache for him but she did not want to make any rash moves in case Hans did not reciprocate and ending up humiliating herself. However it was Hans that decided to lean in closer to her face to the point where Elsa could feel his warm breath on her. Her own breath hitched as Hans' lips made contact with her own.

"Mmmmmm," Elsa moaned as Hans passionately kissed her. Their kissing soon became frantic and now Hans yearned for more from his Queen. Breaking their kiss Hans leads Elsa over to her bed and lays her down on the sheets.

"Are you okay with this, your Majesty?" Hans asked cautiously, reminding himself just who he was trying to seduce. Hans smirked as he began to remove his shirt to reveal a broad, muscular chest.

"Y...yes," Elsa said grabbing Hans and kissing him again. Elsa's ice dress began to melt when Hans warm body was pressed against her. Snowflakes surfaced on Elsa's exposed alabaster skin. They glistened in the sunlight that streamed though the windows. As Hans pleasured her with his kisses the snowflakes disappear instantly from the heat emitted from his lips. Hans let out a deep throaty moan when he set his eyes on Elsa's perfectly formed breasts and moved his kisses onto them. The chilly sensation from her skin made his lips tingle. Elsa relished the view of Hans muscular, toned form. and began to run her fingers slowly down his torso leaving trails of ice where she had touched him. As the ice melted it caused Hans to shiver and writhe about.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elsa purred with a wicked glint in her eyes. She slipped her cold hands down the front of his trousers to fondle with his fully erect penis. Hans bucked his hips when he felt frost cover his crotch.

"Ahhh that feels so good," Hans gasped. Elsa pulled his trousers down to release his cock. She smirked when she saw the size of him. She knew he was well endowed from seeing a noticeable bulge through his tight trousers but she never imagined he was this big. She circles her finger at the tip of his penis. ice began to form on the head only for it to melt within seconds.

"Oh God! Queen Elsa please forgive me for suggesting this but please would you let me make love to you," Hans panted. His cock was aching for her now.

Elsa stayed silent and spread her legs for Hans revealing her damp sex to him. Hans eyes darkened with lust and he let out a growl. His cock twitched with anticipation as he aligned himself with her entrance and in one swift move entered her.

"Ahhhhh" Elsa moaned as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. Hans laid fully on top of her and the intense warmth radiating from him dissolved the remaining snowflakes on Elsa's skin creating a plume of steam between them. Hans began to move his hips as he buried his cock into his queen. Elsa began to grip and claw at Hans' buttocks causing frost to creep up his back. Hans shivered from Elsa's ministrations and also from her ice forming on his skin.

"Elsaaaa!" Hans cried out. The multitude of sensations were overwhelming. The contrast of the cold radiating from Elsa and the extreme heat from his own body, the way his cock throbbed each time he thrusted into her and hearing her moans and whimpers for him. Hans could feel pressure building up in his lower abdomen and instantly knew he was going to come. Elsa could also feel a heat building up in her core and was close to reaching her own orgasm. They climaxed together and as they did Elsa clutched at the sheets below. Veins of frost climbed up the sheets around them and continued up the canopy of her bed Hans blasted fire from his hands evaporating the frost and singeing the bed sheets. Elsa stared up at the ceiling in a euphoric state. She was oblivious to the destruction Hans caused.

"Your majesty I'm so sorry," Hans said looking at the damage his fire powers had made.

"Oh don't worry about that," Elsa said grabbing Hans and pulling him into a deep kiss.


	4. Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Anna wants to try sex in front of a mirror.

4-10-18

\- Mirror sex -

"What is that?" Hans said staring up at the large mirror mounted on the ceiling of his and Anna's chambers. He had just returned back to Arendell after visiting the Southern Isles. Since he had been away it had seemed Anna had arranged for some changes to the furnishings in their bedroom.

"Oh you're back!" Anna said delighted that her husband had finally returned. She had just had a bath and was scouring around in their armoire looking for something appropriate to wear for supper. She emerged from the armoire to greet her Hans by wrapping her arms around his neck and showering his face with kisses. Hans lifted her up effortlessly and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"Mmmmm, I've missed you, my love!" Hans said as he broke their kiss and placed Anna back on the floor.

Anna's cheeks turned pink and gave Hans a bashful look. "Well I kinda heard some of my hand maids gossip about how they had tried making love in front of a mirror and it sounded exciting. I thought it could be something to try" Anna averted her gaze to floor. "You had been so pre occupied with your trip back to the Southern Isles and I felt our love making wasn't as stimulating as it previously was so I decided to have a mirror placed so we could try it. Anna looked back at her husband to see the bewildered look on his face.

"B...but the ceiling?" Hans said. He could his feel his cheeks heating up.

"Well I thought I would be more fitting to have one above our bed, where we do most of our love making." Anna found their conversation was beginning to make her feel quite amorous. Also with Hans being away she had missed their intimacy and she wanted him. Anna took Hans' gloved hands and interlaced their fingers together.

"Why don't we see what it's like to watch us making love?" Anna purred into Hans' ear. Her warm breath and suggestive tone sent a shiver down Hans' spine. His cheeks were now crimson. He wanted nothing more but to ravish his wife on their bed but to watch themselves make love wasn't something he was so sure on.

Hans laid Anna down on the bed and straddled her. He untied her dressing gown and opened it up to expose her perfect breasts. Her nipples were already pert and hard. He let out a low, growl as he dove into her neck and started kissing it trailing his kisses to her breasts sucking and kissing them. Anna started frantically undressing Hans, loosening his cravat she unceremoniously threw it on the floor along with his shirt. Hans pulled he trousers down and released his aching erection. He couldn't remove his trousers completely as he still had his riding boots on. They were down just far enough to expose his cock and backside. Laying on top of Anna he begins to rub his erection on the inside of her thigh. Anna gasped at the delicious feeling of Hans' hard cock against her skin. She opened her eyes and wasn't disappointed with the view of Hans' sculptured backside in the mirror. She could observe all his back muscles tensing as he gyrated against her thigh.

"Oh my!" Anna said breathlessly relishing the fantastic view. She lightly trailed her fingers down his back until she reached the dome of his buttocks. She clawed at the flesh, digging her nails into him.

"Ahhh Anna!" Hans hissed. Even though his skin was stinging from Anna's actions he kind of enjoyed the sensation.

"Lets get into a position that will allow us to both watch ourselves make love," Anna said with a wicked glint in her eyes. Hans smirked at his wife.

"what kind of position do you recommend, princess?" Hans said raising his eye brow. Anna removed her dressing gown completely and went on all fours. She turned around to look at Hans who was already enjoying the view of Anna's backside. His face was flushed and his eyes darkened with lust. Hans scooted up behind her and grabbed hold of her hips. He stroked his shaft up and down her sex several times to prepare Anna for him to enter her. Anna stuck her bottom out to encourage Hans to penetrate her. Hans soon got the hint and eased himself into her. Masculine moans filled their room as he felt Anna's walls tighten up around him.

"Ahhhhh, I've missed this! Hans sighed and snapped his head back to the ceiling as he started thrusting into Anna. When he opened up his eyes he was not disappointed with the reflection he saw in the mirror. He always enjoyed watching Anna during their love making and having a mirror mounted on the ceiling meant that he could see his wife's face in a position he otherwise wouldn't be able to see. Her face was flushed bright red as she panted. She was biting down on her bottom lip as she enjoyed feeling of Hans being inside of her. Her breasts jiggled each time Hans thrusted into her. Watching himself shoving his hips into her backside and listening to Anna mewl loudly for him as she came was enough to cause him to reach his own climax. He withdrew his cock out of Anna and ejaculated an impressive amount on her ass. Hans collapsed into a heap on top of the bed shorty followed by Anna laying on top of him.

"See I told you having a mirror on the ceiling would be a great idea," Anna said smirking to Hans.


	5. Feederism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Anna enjoys feeding Hans a little too much. Lots of belly noises included. I originally wrote this for someone who loves belly! Hans.

5-10-18

\- Feederism -

Hans' stomach let out a huge rumble when he smelt the big bowl of bean stew in front of him. Anna smirked as she spread on a thick layer of butter on a slice of bread for him. She enjoyed hearing his belly making noises. It was only the two of them present for supper this evening. Anna ate her bowl of stew and watched Hans scarf down his stew and two slices of bread. Hans would look up and smirk at Anna when she occasionally stroked her foot up and down his calf. After finishing his stew Hans sat back in his chair and rubbed his belly as it began digesting his meal and sounded off with soft gurgles. Anna was always impressed at how fast Hans ate his meals. She was still only half way through her bowl. She loved that since they had been married Hans had gradually grown a belly. Even though Hans was putting weight on around his belly he had maintained his broad chest from practising his sword fighting and his backside and thighs where still toned and muscular from regular horse riding that he did. Anna took great satisfaction in making sure her husband was well fed. She enjoyed it even more when he would let her feed him. Only moments after Hans' bowl was empty Anna promptly asked one of the servants to refill it up again.

"Prince Hans would like more stew please," Anna ordered. A servant quickly attended the table and refilled Hans' bowl with more steaming hot stew.

"I don't think I can eat all of this. These bowls are rather large," Hans said as taking a spoonful of stew into mouth. Anna smirked, she knew too well that Hans would have no difficulty finishing his seconds. He had a larger appetite then he let on. A servant refilled Anna's bowl up once she had finished and half way through her own bowl she started to struggle to finish it. Hans had just about finished his Second bowl. He looked up to Anna. " Are you okay?" Hans asked seeing the discomfort on Anna's face.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough of my stew now," Anna replied pushing the bowl away from her slightly. "I hate wasting food but I really can't have anymore. But I'm certain you have room for more," she said taking a spoon full of stew and held it up to to Hans' mouth. Hans belly gurgled loudly as if it was protesting that there was possibly no more space for food to enter it.

"I really ca..." Hans let out a burp relieving him of some of the pressure inside his belly. "Pardon me," he said putting his hand over his mouth. His face turned crimson. Anna giggled and kissed his rosy cheek.

"You must have made some room now", Anna said still holding the spoon up to his lips. Hans took the stew off the spoon and savoured the taste. It was one of his favourite dishes and found it hard to resist once he smelt it. Just as he swallowed the stew down another spoonful was held up to his mouth by Anna.

"Come on, open up, I know you're enjoying this," Anna said in a sing song voice. Hans did as Anna said and opened his mouth. He chewed the stew slowly in his mouth. He was starting to feel quite bloated to the point where his gut was cramping.

"Anna, please... I really can't possibly have anymore". He sat back in his chair again and as he did one of the button on his shirt pinged off and flew across the dining room. The rest of his shirt buttons around his rotund belly were stretched so much so that some of his belly was exposed. "Oh boy!" Hans raked his hands down his face mortified with what had just happened. He made a mental note to go see a tailor and get measured for some bigger clothes so he wouldn't embarrass himself in such a way again. Seeing Hans' over stretched shirt and exposed belly aroused Anna, not to mention all the gurgling and high pitched noises it was making as is contended with the huge meal he had just eaten. Anna squeezed her thighs together and rested her hand on his belly feeling the vibrations on her hand as it gurgled away. There was one more spoonful of stew left and she was determined that Hans should finish it.

"Look, just one more spoonful and you've finished." Anna was relentlessly hover the spoon in front of him. Hans knew she wouldn't back down and opened his mouth. After all what was one more spoonful when he had just eaten two and half bowls of stew along with two, thick slices of bread. Anna looked at Hans with satisfaction as he swallowed his final mouthful. "Well I have a feeling it's going to be a 'windy' day tomorrow after all that bean stew you've eaten" Anna chuckled as she places the spoon in the empty bowl. Hans cheeks turned pink, giving Anna a bashful look. "Lets take dessert upstairs" Anna suggested. "Its krumkake and I know how much you love it!" Anna purred in his ear giving it a small nibble. Hans shuddered at the sensation and gave out a low moan.

"Well, I suppose I have a little bit of room for krumkake," Hans said patting his rotund belly.


	6. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. I decided to make Hans a admiral in this because it is one of my favourite headcons for him. Contains fingering and spanking.

6-10-18

\- Daddy -

Anna watched Admiral Westergaard, her husband set out orders to his fleet of men before they set sail. Anna had always admired Hans in his full admiral uniform. She let out a dreamy sigh. It wasn't very often that Anna had the joy of seeing Hans in his uniform but when she did it always unleashed a passion from deep inside of her. She gained such pleasure observing him being in charge, not just as an admiral but also in the bedroom.

"How are you my princess?" Hans said interrupting Anna from her day dream.

"Oh, I'm fine," Anna said grinning at Hans. She closed the gap between them and gabbed him by his lapels so she could pulled him in for a kiss,

"Mmmmhhh!" was the only noise that escaped from Hans' as his mouth was pressed onto Anna's. He pulled away from their kiss and he could see the lust in Anna's eyes. "What was that for?" Hans asked. Anna looked up at him and gave him a lustful look.

"You know how much I enjoy seeing you in uniform. You look so very handsome," Anna purred as she fingered the aiguillette on his jacket. " Also seeing you take charge does certain things to me."

"Oh is that so?" Hans raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things does it do to you? he asked. Anna went silent, her cheeks flush hot and she averts her eyes to the floor. Hans leaned into Anna's ear. "Well, if you're not going to tell me then I might have to punish you, little girl," Hans whispered in her ear as he patted her behind. His hot breath on her ear and neck made her shudder and her blue eyes widen with his comment and actions.

"Hans!" Anna's face had turned crimson and she felt like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering in her belly. Hans chuckled when he observed Anna's reaction.

"Go make yourself comfortable in our sleeping quarters. I will be with you in five minutes," Hans purred planting a kiss on Anna's rosy cheek. A coy smile spread across Anna's face as she scurried off to their room. With the door closed Anna tugged her dress down so she was just left with her underthings on. She dived onto the bed and laid on her belly. She was both excited and apprehensive about what Hans had planned for her. With in minutes Hans entered the room and he wasn't disappointed with with the view of his wife in just her undergarments. Anna turned to look at Hans over her shoulder and smirked. Hans removed his jacket and loosened his cravat as he approached Anna. "Now, I think you are ready for your punishment Hans growled. He straddled Anna as she still laid on her belly. Pulling down her bloomers he exposed her peachy backside. He growled and caressed her plump cheeks with his large, gloved hands. Anna let out a moan as Hans began to fondle her. Removing his gloves Hans strikes her backside.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed when she felt the impact. Her skin started to sting but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Be a good girl and lie across my lap," Hans' voice was coarse. Anna got up from the bed and did as she was told. She stuck her bottom up in the air and Hans immediately struck her again.

"Ahhhh!" Anna cried out. After several strikes Anna's backside was now covered in red hand marks.

"Say my name," Hans said in a authoritative tone as he ran a finger along her wet sex.

"Mmmmm Hans!" Anna cried out as Hans began to pleasure her.

"No, call me by my other name," Hans barked and spanked her again.

"Daddy?" Anna said with a questionable tone.

"Good girl" Hans began to open up her folds to reveal her clit and he proceeded to stroke it. "Say it again."

"Ahhh daddy!" Anna moaned out as Hans inserted a finger into her sex. He started to pump his finger in and out of her. Hans chuckled as he watched Anna squirmed around on his lap and inserted a second finger into her causing Anna to lift her bottom up more.

"Such a eager, little girl aren't you." Hans used his thumb to stimulate her swollen,throbbing clit. Anna felt her core grow warm and she was sure her orgasm was imminent.

"Come for daddy," Hans purred just as Anna spiralled into her climax. She moaned so loudly that she was sure people on the ship would have heard her.

"I love it when you're in charge." Anna sighed as she rolled off Hans and onto the bed.


	7. Body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helsa pairing. Loved the idea of Hans and Elsa swapping bodies because Hans could have some fun with her ice powers. Contains masturbation and anal fingering.

7-10-18

\- Body swap -

"What the hell!" Hans shouted out when he caught his reflection in the full length bathroom mirror. He had just woken up for a good nights sleep and had gone into the bathroom to have a wash. eyes widened in disbelief. The person staring back at him wasn't himself but in fact Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. The very Queen that he had been serving. why was this happening and how did he become her. It must have occurred overnight when he was asleep because the last time he had seen himself in the mirror he was himself. He was dressed in Elsa's blue ice gown and her platinum blonde hair was in a braid. He looked down at his hands and they were not his own but Elsa's small, dainty hands. He couldn't help but notice how well the gown fitted all her curves. Her breast looked full and firm and the sheer blue material skimmed over her hips perfectly. Hans had always found Elsa attractive but he could never let that be known especially after he attempted to kill her. Seedy thoughts invaded his head as he stood and admired Elsa's form. He gave a lewd chuckle as he remained standing in front of the mirror. His hands groped at her breasts kneading them. They felt so plump and soft.

"Oh they are perfect," Hans purred but to his surprise it was not his own voice that he could hear when he spoke. It was in fact Elsa's soft voice. He began to knead them roughly with is hands causing her nipples the become erect. Taking each nipple between his index finger and thumb he pinched them. He noticed a warm,fluttering sensation in his core and snowflakes began to swirl above his head. This is what it must feel like when Elsa becomes sexually excited Hans thought to himself whilst trying to pull the ice gown down so he could take pleasure in looking at her bare breasts but to his dismay he was unable to. It was like the dress had been stuck on. Suddenly he remembered Elsa's ice magic. He looked down at his hands again and opened his palms. How would he go about summoning her powers. He pawed at her breasts again, creating that familiar heat in his core. Hans felt a spike in his body temperature. He looked in the mirror and noticed that the ice gown had began to melt exposing Elsa's perfect, alabaster breasts and rosy pert nipples. Hans let out a low moan as he continued to fondle her breasts. Hans ministrations only caused the gown to melt further until it had completely diminished. Hans gawped at Elsa's naked form. Eyes wandered downwards to her lower belly to find a bush of platinum blonde pubic hair covering the area he so wanted to explore in more detail. He sat down in front of the mirror and spread open his legs so he could expose her most intimate area and even caught a glimpse of her puckered butt hole. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he used fingers to spread open her folds revealing her swollen clit. He proceeded to rub her sensitive nub and jerked when he stimulated it a bit to vigorously. He was totally oblivious to just how little stimulation was required to create the perfect sensation. He let out a moan when he applied the perfect amount of pressure on her clit. Fingers then travelled down to the opening of her sex and Hans inserted a finger into it. He could feel her walls squeeze around his finger. He curled his finger and soon found her sensitive spot and shivers ran down his spine. As Hans' fingers rapidly pumped in out of her he began to feel an extreme build up of heat in his core along with intense pressure around her sex. Moments after Hans climaxed and Elsa's feminine moans escaped from his mouth. He had manged to make Elsa squirt from her sex as well and as it impacted the mirror it froze.

"Wow can girls do that?" Hans said to himself bewildered by what had just happened The room was noticeably colder but Hans hadn't felt the chill now that he was Elsa. He looked around his room there was a dusting of snow covering the entire room. It suddenly occurred to Hans that if he was in Elsa's body then Elsa was sure to be in his body. Blood drained from his face on realisation of this. He had to get dressed and find Elsa. Hans somehow managed to summon another ice gown by skimming his hands down Elsa's body. He left his room to make his way to Elsa's chambers and would have to be cautious about anyone else seeing him in case they presume he was Elsa.

"What is going on?" Elsa muttered to herself when she saw her reflection in her mirror. The person looking back at her was not herself but Hans. He wore nothing but a pair of white underpants. How could this be happening? It must be troll magic she thought to herself. Elsa was soon distracted when she became aware that she was looking at a practically naked man. Not just any man but the man that tried to kill her, the man that is now her royal servant. She did find Hans very handsome but she could never let it be known. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at Hans' broad muscular torso. He had a small amount of auburn hair on his chest and a fiery trail which travelled from his navel downwards. Part of it was covered by this underpants and Elsa was eager to find out what was concealed in his undergarments. Slowly she pulled the material forward and looked down to see the trail continue to his crotch. Elsa put a hand over her mouth in shock when she saw the size of his penis. His length and girth were very impressive. She knew that Hans was well endowed from the bulge she often observed around his crotch when he wore tight trousers but she never imagined he would be that big! She pulled the underpants down completely releasing his fully erect cock. Curiosity got the better of her and hands reached down to his member. She began to tug and stroke his length feeling a surge of pleasure hit her. She let out a low moan and gasped when the noise that came out was not her own familiar voice but Hans' deep masculine voice. She bucked her hips forward into her hand as the strokes became longer and quicker. Elsa soon became aware that the head of the penis was the most sensitive part as it made her shudder every time her hands moved over it. Sordid thoughts entered Elsa's head when she remembered overhearing some tittle tattle from the castle maids once whilst they were hanging linen out to dry in the gardens. She recalled them speaking about pleasuring men though their backside. Apparently there is a very sensitive spot inside of them that can cause them immense pleasure. Elsa had to take advantage of being a man and was eager to discover how it would feel. She stopped what she was doing and went onto her hands and knees with her backside facing the mirror and looked over her shoulder so she could take a peek at his anus. Her eyes darkened with desire when she saw his tight, pink hole. Licking a finger and coating it sufficiently with saliva she inserted it inside of him. A louder moan rumbled in her throat as the ring of muscle tightened around her digit. The sensation from his sensitive hole was more pleasurable then she expected. Elsa resumed with stroking his penis while she curled her finger up inside him. A jolt of pleasure surged through her when she found his sensitive gland. Overcome with pleasure Elsa could feel a profound tightening in Hans' testicles and only seconds after she reached her peek. She threw her head back as she moaned loudly. Instead of feeling snow burst out from her body she felt intense heat. Ropes of thick cum spurted out of the end of his penis covering her hand and the floor below her.

"What a mess!" Elsa muttered to herself when she saw just how much had come out of her. After she had cleaned up she slipped Hans' underpants back on. She had to go and find Hans immediately.

Hans darted towards Elsa's chambers. He did run into a couple of the castle maids but to his relief they didn't talk to him but only stopped to curtsy. Hans smiled and nodded to acknowledge them. As he approached Elsa's room he could hear the door unlatch and his mouth dropped open when he saw himself dressed in a white lace and silk dressing gown walk out the door. He had to remind himself that it wasn't him, it was in fact Elsa. Green eyes widen when Elsa was faced with herself looking back at her with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's going on?" They both said in unison.

"I have no idea, I just woke up like this." Hans said.

"Me too" Elsa said she looking around to ensure no one else was in the vicinity watching. She reached out for Hans' hand and dragged him into her room locking the door behind them.

"What are we going to do your Majesty?" Hans asked. It felt peculiar addressing himself as he would do so with Elsa.

"I imagine this is troll magic. We need to find a way to go into the forest and find the trolls to reverse this spell!" Elsa said

"Well we don't need to be so hasty. I could get used to being a queen for the day and have ice powers!" Hans jested. Elsa folded her arms and glared at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Hans said flinching.

"Did you have a look at me naked," Elsa accused Hans.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Hans scoffed.

Elsa gave him a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow at him. Of course he had, after all she had done the same to him.


	8. Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helsa pairing. This fic is a modern AU. I thought it would be fun to do a fic based on the movie Pretty women. There is no smut in this fic but lots of Helsa fluffiness ;-)

8-10-18

\- Prostitution -

Elsa checks herself out once more before leaving her apartment. It had been her first week working on the streets of LA as a call girl. It wasn't something that she planned on getting involved with but she had lost her well paid job only a couple of weeks ago and

"Hey Elsa!" Her friend Rupunzelle hollered at her when she spotted Elsa walking down the street. "You're looking hot babe," she said eyeing her up and down. Elsa wore thigh high, white boots with a very short, tight ice blue body con dress, not leaving much to the imagination. "You're gonna to get a shit load of business tonight." Elsa blushed and gave Punzie a coy smile.

"You think so?" Elsa said smoothing down her dress and tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sure thing, you look hotter then most the girls on this patch," Punzie said blowing a large, pink bubble with her bubblegum. A bright yellow Ferrari roared towards the two girls and grabbed their attention. It pulled up beside Elsa.

"Holy Shit this guy must be loaded!" Punzie said wide eyed at the super car beside them. "You should defiantly charge him double," She said playfully nudging Elsa with her elbow. The window came down slowly and Elsa took a deep breath in to prepare herself. She was still new to this and the driver will probably some old, ugly man as most of the guys with expensive cars are. She bent down and popped her head into the window.

"Hey, honey looki..." She stopped talking mid sentence when she locked eyes with the surprisingly handsome man in the drivers seat. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, auburn hair, gorgeous green eyes, well groomed sideburns and was dressed in a black tux. The man in the car was Hans Westergaard. He was as high flying entrepreneur and had just left a party in Beverly Hills and was on his way to his hotel. His sat nav had been playing up and instructed him to take a completely wrong turning causing him to end up driving about in a red light district area. The only option he had left was to ask one of these ladies of the night for directions.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked the stunning blonde staring back at him with bright topaz eyes. This girl looked far too angelic to be a hooker. Elsa snapped out of day dream.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm good honey. So are you looking for a good time?" Elsa asked.

"Well I'm not really here to try and get some business from you. I'm actually lost and I need to get to the Prestige hotel, You happen to know where it is

"Erm, give me one minute," Elsa said not sure how to deal with the situation as this guy wasn't looking for business. Elsa straightens herself up and looks at Punzie. "He wants directions to the Prestige hotel!"

"So direct him there in his car, if you know what I mean. That way he will have to pay you for using up your time," Punzie replied giving Elsa a little wink.

"Okay," Elsa said unsure what her next move should be.

"Hey, I'm kinda in a rush are you gonna give me directions or not?" Hans said impatiently. Elsa bent down to the car window again.

"I can direct you there in your car but it will cost you," Elsa said.

"Get in," Hans said as he reached over to open the passenger door for her. Elsa looked back at Punzie who gave her a thumbs up. Elsa climbed into the car began directing Hans as he sped away.

"So how come you're in LA then?" Elsa asked Hans trying to break the awkward silence between them as he drove to the hotel.

"Well I came here for an evening function but I'm staying for the week to attend to business matters." Hans said keeping his attention on the road ahead of him.

"Oh cool, you must be very successful in what you do huh?" Elsa said as she took her compact mirror out of her purse to reapply her plum colour lip loss. Hans watched her and couldn't help but smirk. She was adorable.

"Yeah you could say that", Hans said. As they approached the hotel Hans wasn't ready to let the girl in car go yet. He was curious to find out more about her and was unexpectedly enjoying her company. "Look, this sounds like a bit of a unusual ask but how much would it cost to have you accompany me for the whole night?" Hans said grinning and flashing his perfect pearly whites at her. Elsa felt a flutter in her belly. This man was so handsome.

"The w...whole night!" Elsa asked shocked at the proposal. "Its very expensive. I charge around a hundred and fifty dollars an hour."

"Done!" Hans said as he pulled up to the hotel. After he climbed out of the car he opened The passenger door to allow Elsa to exit the car. Elsa looked up at the grand building in front of her in awe.

"Holy shit!" Elsa said louder then expected. Hans smirked as he handed the car keys to the valet boy. He clocked the valet gawping at Elsa and glared at him. The young boy grabbed the keys from Hans' hand and scurried into the car. Hans removed his dinner jacket and draped it over Elsa to cover her up. Her attire was completely inappropriate for her to be wearing at such a prestigious establishment.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened when it reached the penthouse suite.

"Ohhh penthouse, nice! So if we are going to spend the night together what am I gonna call you?" Elsa asked. It suddenly dawned on Hans that they didn't even know each other's name.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before I'm Hans and you are?," Hans asked expecting a reply from Elsa but she was far to involved looking around his suite.

"This must cost a hella lot of money," she said removing Hans' jacket from her shoulders and draping it over a chair. Hans rolled his eyes as he watched Elsa walk out into the balcony and followed her out.

"So did you hear what I told my name was?" Hans asked Elsa as he began to wrap and arm around her waist. It was a bold move to make but it would be the only way to get her attention. The gesture made her spin around to face him. Intense moss green eyes looked back at her and she could feel his warm breath on her giving her goosebumps. She stepped back from him causing Hans to release his arm from around her. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Erm was is Harry?" Elsa said. She knew his name began with a H. Hans chuckled and shook his head.

"Try Hans, Hans Westergaard," Elsa had heard of the name before and it suddenly all made sense.

"Holy crap as in Westergaard equitation? No wonder you can afford the penthouse!" Elsa blurted out.

"Yep that's me. Are you into equine activities then?" Hans replied with a cocky smile.

"Well not me but my sister is. She uses most of your products for her horse," Elsa said.

"she has good taste then," Hans commented picking up the phone on the walnut desk. "You still haven't told me your name blondie,"

"Oh, I'm sorry its Elsa," She said following Hans back into the room.

"So, Elsa do you like strawberries and champagne?" Hans asked holding the phone receiver using his head and shoulder waiting for someone to answer at the front desk.

"Who doesn't?" Elsa replied falling back onto the large plush couch and putting her feet up onto the marble coffee table in front of it. Hans narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get your boots off the damn furniture!" He barked at her.

"O...oh I'm sorry," Elsa said quickly taking her feet off the table. She started fumbling with the zip on her boots so she could remove them. Elsa felt like a little girl who had been told off.

Elsa poured herself another glass of champagne and popped a strawberry into a her mouth. She looked up an Hans who was engrossed in his laptop. His bow tie was undone, dangling on his shirt collar and he had unbuttoned the top of his shirt exposing the top of his broad chest.

"Are you having some of this?" Elsa asked him.

"I don't drink," Hans said flatly never taking his eyes from his laptop screen. Elsa went over to the desk he was sitting at and plonked her backside on it.

"So what's the deal this evening are we going to get busy tonight or am I just here to drink your champagne?" Elsa said swinging her legs. Hans looked up at Elsa and closed his laptop.

"Look, I just wanted some company tonight. I spend a lot of time living out of a suitcase and staying in hotels by myself" Hans let out a sigh. "It can get kinda lonely and I find you quite endearing." His cheeks flush red as he confessed how he felt about Elsa.

"Me? endearing?" Elsa scoffed. It was the first time someone had more or less called her adorable. "Is there are Mrs Westergaard or a partner?" Elsa said taking a long swig of her champagne. She was expecting him to say that he did have a significant other in his life. He was young, successful and gorgeous.

"No, I just haven't met the right girl yet and most of my time is taken up by my business at the moment. I need to ensure my business continues to thrive. I would rather die then go back to working with my bunch of ass hole brothers at the family business, Southern Isles associates," Hans grumbled. Elsa flung her hands over her mouth. Southern Isle associates was a very reputable law firm throughout California.

"Fuck me! That's your family business?" Elsa spat out.

"Yeah, its my late father's business but I was never taken seriously by my older brothers. I was just the gopher for them, nothing else." There was a sense of desolation in his voice. " My second eldest brother, Lars helped me initiate and fund my equine business. He was the only one that could see how the rest of my brothers were treating me and encouraged me to quit and pursue my own dreams." Elsa got up from the table and approached Hans who was still sitting in his chair. She sat on his lap and ran her hands through his soft, fiery locks.

"I'm sorry you had such a shit time with your brothers," She said. Hans smiled at Elsa.

"Well it wasn't all bad because I used some funds from their business to help launch mine," Hans said with a wink. He began to feel more relaxed. Talking to Elsa was so easy and she was a excellent listener.

"So what's your story? How did you end up working the streets?" Hans began to intertwine his fingers with Elsa's. She gave out a heavy sigh.

"I moved to LA after doing something unforgivable to my sister. I was scared that I was seen as a monster for what I did to her and my family so I decided to move here from our home city of New York." Elsa sounded remorseful. Hans could see her eyes welling up with tears and he decided not make an attempt to divulge more information from her. Elsa reached for her champagne flute and took a sip before continuing. "I ended up loosing my job after a month of moving here and, well times got hard and working the streets is very good money," Elsa said shrugging. "I had no choice."

"Well You know what? You deserve so much better," Hans said lifting Elsa's hand and kissing the back of it. She shuddered when his lips touched her skin and her cheeks flush pink. Hans leans in closer to her face and moves a stand of her hair out of her face before going and kissing her passionately. Elsa attempts to break away from Hans but his ministrations only cause her to deepen their kiss. After a few minutes of feverish kissing Hans pulled away from Elsa. He stroked her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"Stay the week with me, I will ensure you will be treated like a queen."


	9. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Hans with a riding crop is my weakness. Anna enjoys him using it on her.

9-10-18

\- Bondage -

Anna set her book down by the table beside her. She was sat in the library curled up on a chair with a good novel. She looked out into the large bay window. It was starting to get dark outside and it had begun to rain. The raindrops gently tapping on the window and the crackling of the fire at the fireplace were a comforting sound for Anna. She had been waiting for Hans to return from his errands for the day. She knew he would be back soon as he told her before he left that he would be back in time for supper. From the corner of her eye she spotted Sitron galloping in with Hans riding him. Anna jumped up from her chair and hurried up to their chambers so she could get her cloak and boots. She ran outside and across the castle grounds to the royal stables. She flung open the stable doors and saw Hans handing Sitron over to a stable boy.

"Hans!" She shrieked with excitement and ran up to him flinging her arms around his neck. "I missed you," She said peppering his face with kisses.

"Hey, Anna I've only been gone for the day," Hans said chuckling at the show of affection from his wife.

"I know, but it has been a long, boring day," Anna pouted. There was a sudden loud rumble of thunder which made her jump and cower into Hans chest. Hans stroked her hair as an attempt to comfort her. Anna was terrified of thunderstorms and there was no way she would go outside to return to the castle. Hans could hear Sitron neighing and whining in his stable.

"Come on lets go to see Sitron, I know he isn't fond of thunder either," Hans said. Sitron was frantically pacing up and down his stable with terror in his eyes. Hans approached Sitron and started to stroke his muzzle to calm him down.

Anna saw the riding crop hanging on the wall behind them and her cheeks flushed hot when she recalled a dream she had of Hans striking a crop on her bare backside. She would have imagined the sensation would be painful but she remembers that she actually enjoyed the way the leather stung her skin.

"Hey are you okay?" Hans asked Anna. He noticed that she looked flustered and her eyes were fix on the riding crop. Anna averted her gaze from the crop to the floor. Hans knew all about Anna's dream as she had told him the following morning. A grin tugged at his lips.

"Thinking about that dream you had of me smacking you on the bottom with a riding crop huh?" Hans said causing Anna's cheeks to flush hotter. She looked up and gave him a coy look which was all he needed to confirm it was exactly what she had been thinking about. Hans sauntered over to the crop and dismounted it from the wall where it was hanging from. He ran his hand along the length of the crop feeling the soft leather. Anna felt her belly flutter when she watched how Hans held the crop in his hand. "Come with me," Hans said taking Anna's hand. He knew that there was an empty stable and it was the perfect place to take Anna. Another rumble of thunder was heard and Anna clutched onto Han's arm tightly. Once in the vacant stable Anna looked at Hans.

"What are we doing here?" She asked Hans. He didn't answer her but instead he turned around and gave Anna a lascivious glare.

"I want you to go over to that stack of hay and lay down on it," Hans purred.

"What, we can't do anything here, what if someone sees or hears us?" Anna's face was now crimson.

"Do as I asked you!" Hans said being more direct and began striking the palm of his hand with the crop. Anna scampered over to the pile of hay and laid down on it. Her breathing hitched with anticipation.

"Good girl," Hans growled softly as he strolled up to Anna. He stood above her. Using the crop he ran the tip of it behind Anna's ear down to her neck and cleavage. The leather on the crop felt cold and made Anna gasp and shiver. Hans let out a low chuckle at Anna's reaction. He knelt down in between Anna's legs. "Lift your skirts up," Hans said. Without hesitation Anna did as her husband instructed her. She revealed her bloomers which were already wet from her arousal. Hans gave Anna a lustful grin as he ran the crop along her the damp area of her bloomers and struck her on her sex.

"Hans!" Anna cried out. She jerked her hips up on the impact. Although it initially stung the sensation was not totally unpleasant. A loud crack of thunder made Anna sit bolt up right on the pile of hay.

"Shhhhh, it's okay my love," Hans said coaxing Anna to lay back down by kissing her. Hans began to tuck his thumbs into the waistband of Anna's bloomers so he could yank them down. Anna raised her hips up to make the task easier. With her sex now exposed Hans took the crop and patted it along her pink folds and swollen clit. "Turn over," Hans rasped. Anna rolled onto her front with her skirts still around her waist. Strands of hay jabbed the bare skin on her belly causing her to raise up her exposed backside. "Oh such a beautiful sight," Hans croaked out as he patted the crop onto her plump cheeks and pressed it into the cleft of her buttocks.

"Oh that feels so good," Anna sighed out.

"I'm about to do something to you that might make you feel uncomfortable. If it gets to the point where it's unbearable think of a safe word to shout out do you understand?" Hans explained. Anna nodded. "What would you like your safe word to be?"

"S...sandwiches," Anna said. Her breathing was laboured now that she was highly aroused. Hans raised up his arm with the crop gripped tightly. His arm came down rapidly and struck Anna's backside hard. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Anna screamed out as Hans repeatedly spanked her bottom with the crop. Her pale, butt cheeks were now covered in raised, red welts from Hans striking her. Anna's fingers began to fumble in between her legs until they found her clit. She began stimulating herself mewling and withering about. Watching Anna pleasure herself and hearing her whimpers made Hans stop in his tracks. He was fully erect and he began to feel pressure building up in his lower abdomen.

"Oh God, not now...!" Hans said through gritted teeth as he felt a warm, sticky trickle in his britches. He had just ejaculated. Anna climaxed shorty after, moaning loudly for Hans.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked turning herself around to face her husband. She grimaced due to the discomfort coming from her backside. Hans cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was as ragged as Anna's.

"I think I got a bit too excited and managed to make a mess of my trousers," Hans replied giving Anna a bashful look. Anna giggled and grabbed his face pulling him in for a long wanting kiss. They laid together, asleep in each other's arms on the large pile of hay until the storm had subsided.


	10. hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. This fic involves cunnilingus.

10-10-18

\- Hair pulling -

 

Anna smirked as she watched her naked husband climb into the bath. Hans leaned his back up against Anna and let out a sigh as he sank into the hot water. "Oooooh this is nice!" He sighed. He had just spent most of the morning practising his sword fighting skills and his muscles ached and hot bath was just what he needed. Anna wrapped her legs round him and began to use the sponge to wash his chest. The water cascaded off his muscular chest and toned abdomen. Anna squeezed the sponge above Hans' head. Water trickled down his head and wet his hair. She began to massage his scalp as she washed his hair making Hans hum with content. His hair was so soft and silky Anna always took great pleasure running her fingers through it, especially in the throes of passion. She nestled into Hans' neck and planted kisses along his jawline and neck. Her fingers tugged at his now soaking wet hair as she kissed him. Hans let out a throaty groan.

Hans turned himself around so that he was facing his wife. He eye level was at her breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect. Hans leaned into her chest and kissed her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth gently nibbling on it. Anna let out a gasp when she felt Hans' tease her breasts with his mouth. She leaned her head back against the back of bath tub. Her hands found their way to his head again and her fingers intertwined into his red locks, pulling on them gently. Hans smiled against Anna's skin when he heard Anna's moans and whimpers. Anna started to gyrate her hips against Hans' leg causing Hans to pause what he was doing. He looked up at Anna with a lustful grin.

"Lift your hips out of the water," Hans said to Anna and she did just as her husband requested. He adjusted himself so that he was now face to face with her sex. Hans cupped his large hands on Anna's buttocks to support her.

the sensation of Hans' warm breath on her most intimate area caused her to shudder. Hans took a long, slow lick along the whole of her sex and swirled his tongue around her entrance. Anna spread her legs open to allow Hans better access. Feminine moans filled the bathroom as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Anna's hands began to fist and pull at Hans hair again. She would tug on his hair harder each time he teased her clit with his teeth. Her fingernails dug into his scalp to the point where it started to sting but Hans quite enjoyed the sensation. As Anna spiralled into her climax she pulled harder then she expected on Hans' hair.

" Ahhhhhh Anna!" Hans cried out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my love you know how carried away I get when you pleasure me with your mouth," Anna said giving Hans a timid look.


	11. Object insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Helsa pairing. I have already published this fic previously but I have made a subtle change just for the object insertion kink. Modern day AU.

11-10-18

\- Object insertion -

 

" Here we go." Hans said walking into the bedroom holding a ice bucket with a bottle of Brute champagne and two champagne flutes.

Elsa was sitting at her dressing table in her dressing gown drying her hair.

" Wow! Champagne, whats the occasion then?" Elsa turned around to ask turning off the hairdryer.

"There doesn't need to be an occasion its just nice to finally have a weekend free to spend with my girlfriend he said setting the ice bucket by the bedside table.

"Maybe I should take more weekends off then, especially if your going to take me out for dinner and treat me with champagne Elsa said.

"Yeah and then I will end up skint!" Hans said smirking.

POP! the champagne cork shot out the bottle and Hans filled the two glasses with fizz. "cheers" They both said to together as their glasses clinked together.

"Mmmm delicious" Elsa said savouring the taste and feeling the bubbles on her tongue. Elsa shrugged off her dressing gown so she could get ready. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong that Hans had bought for her as a birthday gift. Hans took a sip of his drink and stared at Elsa in her lingerie. It fitted her perfectly and he adored her belly button piercing and the snowflake belly bar that she wore. The blue crystals in the snowflake glinted when it caught the sunlight.

"Wow y…you look AMAZING!" Hans said in awe " Thank you babe" Elsa said turning round to go to their wardrobe to find a suitable dress to wear for dinner giving Hans the perfect view her peachy little backside.

Hans snuck up behind Elsa snaking his arms around waist planting warm wet kisses on her neck. Elsa jumped at the unexpected contact and smiled. She moved her platinum blonde hair to one side so Hans could get better accsess to her neck.

"Hmmmm" She hummed leaning into him as he started to nip at her pale skin. Elsa turned around and pulled him into a deep, wanting kiss. Hans grabbed Elsa and lifted her up effortlessly with his strong arms. Elsa wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her onto their bed and laid her down. Hans was now above her on all fours his kisses moving back to her neck and down her cleavage. grabbing her bra her yanks it down, exposing her breasts teasing her pink,pert nipples with his mouth and causing Elsa's moans to fill the bedroom. Hans sits back on his heels and picks up a large ice cube from the champagne bucket. He places the ice upon Elsa's stomach making her gasp from the intensity of the cold.

" You like that baby girl?" He asks her as his kisses resume down to her hips. He grabs hold of them and he kneads them with his large Hands.

"I….it's very cold but I like it!" Elsa said trembling from the cold sensation. Hans chuckled as his hands made their way to her thong moving the material to one side so he could expose her. Elsa instinctively spread her legs open, revealing her most intimate area to him. She was soaking wet and Hans let out an appreciative growl inserting his index finger into her sex.

"AHHH Hans!" Elsa moaned bucking her hips up to his hand. Hans took another ice cube in his hand and placed it on her clit. The combination of Hans' warm hands and the coldness of the ice was so almost unbearable. Elsa clutched tightly on the sheets beneath her. The large cube of ice was now half its size. Hans inserted it into Elsa's sex causing her to let out a louder moan and flail around the bed until the ice had melted inside of her. Hans used his thumb to rub her throbbing clit whilst his finger pumped in and out of Elsa bringing her the brink of her climax.

"Come for me baby" Hans whispered in Elsa's ear nibbling on her earlobe. Elsa came nosily shouting Hans' name over and over again as her climax took over her body. Elsa gazed up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over post orgasm.

Hans gave Elsa another kiss before climbing off her and started to get undressed.

"I should go get showered" he said. However his phone buzzed and he grabbed his phone and laid on the bed lying on his belly with his ass slightly raised. As he laid there distracted by his phone Elsa smirked as she relished the view of her 'butt' naked boyfriend. Taking an ice cube out of the the bucket she placed it in between his shoulder blades. The ice immediately started melting from his body heat. Water meandered down his back and in between his buttocks making Hans shiver from the cold trickle. Elsa let go of the ice cube and watched as it followed the same course that the water had taken and continued to the cleft of his buttocks. Elsa grabbed Hans' cheeks and spread them apart, exposing his his tight, puckered hole. The remainder of the ice cube slid down and was promptly 'swallowed' up by his anus.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Hans cried out. He leapt off the bed and started to jump about. Elsa burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Oh, babe I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting your ass to slurp it up like that!" Elsa said whilst snorting uncontrollably. Hans shuddered as the last of the ice melted inside of him. The ice that had melted seeped back out of him as water and trickled down his leg.

" Are you ok?" Elsa asked once she managed to compose herself a bit.

" I think so, I have to admit though I kinda liked it" Hans replied with a smirk.

"Ooooh really?!" Elsa said raising and eyebrow noticing that his dick was erect too. She dipped her hand back into the ice bucket and fished out another ice cube "Come here, dinner can wait" Elsa said beckoning him with a finger.


	12. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Anna rims Hans. Contains anal fingering as well as rimming.

12-10-18

\- Rimming -

Morning sunlight shone brightly through the gap in the curtains. Anna stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. Hans was still fast asleep next to her snoring quietly. He was lying on his front with is face buried in his pillow. The bed sheets were completely off him and he was naked. A blush spread over Anna's face as she drank in the beautiful sight of her husband. Anna adored Hans' pert, sculptured backside and the fact that it was peppered with freckles was adorable. She often wondered how he managed to acquire these as usually freckles appear on skin that had been exposed to the sun. He She traced a finger from Hans' shoulder blades down to the cleft of his backside making his muscles tense up from the sudden contact. He lifted his head, opened one eye and turned his head to see Anna.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Anna said still focused on her husband's buttocks,her fingers now stroking the fleshy part of his cheeks.

"Hmmmmmm" Hans mumbled and burying his head back into his pillow. Anna groped one of Hans' cheeks to see his reaction. To her disappointment Hans continued to sleep completely unfazed with with her actions as it wasn't the first time Anna had groped or fondled his backside in bed. A wicked smile spreads across Anna's face as she uses her other hand to grab his other cheek spreading them apart and exposing his pink puckered hole.

"Mmmm such a cute little bum" Anna says whimpering at the sight. She begins to stroke his tight anus with a finger making Hans suddenly wake from his slumber.

"A...Anna what are you doing?" Hans says, his face flushes bright red from the taboo act his wife was currently doing to him. He was conscious that he had not bathed yet and secretly hoped he was sufficiently clean. Anna took her index finger and placed it in her mouth coating it with her saliva and promptly inserted it into Hans' backside with out warning.

"FUCK! ANNA!" Hans cried out tensing the ring of muscle around Anna's finger. He grabbed hold of the sheets beneath him as Anna began to move her finger inside of him. Soon Hans got used to the sensation and relaxed. Anna lent down and started to kiss and lick Hans' buttocks moving her mouth closer to the cleft of his buttocks and replaced her finger with her tongue.

"Ahhh Anna that feels so good!" Hans gushes, bucking his hips up causing his backside to lift up into Anna's face. Anna sticks her little pink tongue out and circles it around his entrance. Strings of saliva drip down her chin causing her to make lewd sucking noises whilst she eats out her husband's ass. Anna can feel that she was soaking wet with arousal from doing such a forbidden sexual act to her husband. One of her hands moves in between her legs and she begins to use her own fingers to stimulate herself knowing that she was not far from making herself come. Hans' cock was now fully erect and he wasn't far from reaching his own climax.

"Anna I'm going to c..." Hans hadn't even finished his sentence before ejaculating thick ropes of cum on the sheets below him letting a loud masculine moan fill the room. Anna could feel Hans' Anus throbbing in her mouth as he climaxed and it was enough to make her wiped her mouth with the back of hand and sat up.

"Wow, well i don't know who enjoyed that more you or me!" she said. Hans laid back in bed and gestured Anna to lie down next to him.

"I'm impressed that you managed to make me come without even touching my cock! Hans said with a smirk. Anna giggled and planted to kiss on her husband's rosy cheek.


	13. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Hansoff fic! Includes masturbation, very mild urolagnia, anal fingering, anal penetration and obviously creampie!

13-10-18

-Creampie -

Kristoff opened his eyes just as his dream came to and end. He had yet another vivid dream of Prince Hans. The dreams always involved Kristoff carrying out extremely sordid sexual acts on the Prince. As Kristoff laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling he could feel his erect penis pulsate. He looked over at Anna who was still fast asleep and snoring softly beside him. Kristoff had only laid eyes on Hans for a short amount of time and that was just before Anna had sucker punched him into the Fjord. Kristoff had found Hans very attractive but had often pushed his feelings to the back of his mind. He had an aching desire to see Hans and make his dreams come to life. Kristoff climbed out of bed quietly and dressed, ensuring he wouldn't wake Anna up from her slumber.

Hans woke up in his cell and sat up in his rigid, cold bed. He stretched and clicked his neck. He had been kept prisoner in Arendelle since he his attempt to kill Elsa and leave Anna to die.

"Breakfast," The guard scowled as he kicked the tray across the floor towards Hans with his boot. Hans glowered at the guard and looked down at the bowl of gruel. Half of it had spilt onto the tray.

"Looks delicious," Hans flatly said pushing the tray away from him. He had been eating nothing but gruel for weeks and it was beginning to upset his stomach. He overheard someone asking to guards to see him. It was a male voice and one which he did not recognise. His cell door was unlocked and in front of him stood a burly,blond man. Hans looked up at him and he immediately found him attractive. He was handsome but in a rugged kind of way.

"Who are you?" Hans asked. Kristoff looked down and glared at the prince sitting on the edge of his bed in shackles. No longer did Hans look like that prince that Kristoff had seen previously. The prince's eyes were blood shot and weary. His clothes were torn and filthy and he had grown a beard.

"I'm Kristoff, Arendelle's ice master," Kristoff replied.

"Great, I don't think I'm going to need any ice whilst I'm locked up in here," Hans grumbled and stood up from his bed causing his chains rattled as he got up.

"Queen Elsa has sent me. She has decided to grant you a reprieve from your cell this morning," Kristoff explained. Of course it was all lies but it was a good enough excuse to get Hans all to himself. After Kristoff persuaded to the guards to release Hans from his cell he took Hans to one of the empty guest rooms in the castle. Hans let out sigh of relief when he walked into the pristine room. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent wash and clean facilities to use. If Kristoff were to have sex with Hans he would have to at least get him to bathe first. Kristoff was not the most hygienic person himself, but he had his standards.

"You can have a shave whilst I prepare your bath for you" Kristoff turned around to see Hans was relieving himself over a chamber pot. Hans' penis was on full show and Kristoff unintentionally gawped at Hans' manhood as a long stream of urine came out of it.

" Ahhhh, It's so good to be able to pee using a clean pot instead of full, filthy bucket," Hans sighed out. He glared at Kristoff when he realised that he was watching him. "Can I not get any damn privacy? Its bad enough having the guards watch me while I piss or take a shit!" Hans said sharply. Kristoff was taken back with how a prince could use such crude language.

"Well it doesn't help that you've got it all hanging out," Kristoff spat back. "And I cant help but notice that you're very big" Kristoff said, his cheeks turned red when he realised what he had admitted. Hans raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kristoff. It wasn't the first time a man had commented on just how big he was. He used to get regular advances from men when he served in the Navy as an admiral. He had sexual experiences from both men and women in the past.

Hans finished off peeing and began to undress with his back to Kristoff. He threw his dirty garments in the corner of the bathroom. Kristoff watched the prince strip as he prepared the bath. Brown eyes widened when he saw Hans reveal a toned, muscular backside and thighs.

"Could you pass me the shaving brush and blade?" Hans asked Kristoff as he stood by the sink and glanced into the mirror only to see Kristoff's dreamy expression.

"Shaving brush please," Hans barked. Kristoff jumped as he was interrupted from his day dream.

"Oh, sorry here you go," Kristoff grabbed the shaving equipment and gave it to Hans. Hans smirked at Kristoff, it was obvious that the blond found him attractive and this only stroked his ego more.

Kristoff waited in the bedroom to give Hans some privacy as he finished bathing. He sat on the bed with an aching erection he had from seeing the prince naked. He needed to take care of himself. Kristoff took his cock out of his trousers and began to stroke himself. He bit down on his lower lip to avoid any moans that would escape him. Closing his eyes he envisioned Hans' naked form again. Kristoff hadn't realised that Hans had returned to the bedroom.

"Looks like someone's having fun without me," Hans said smirking.

"Oh!" Kristoff eyes shot open. "It's not what it looks like...," Kristoff said trying to get himself out of a very awkward situation. Hans eyes darkened with lust when he gazed down at the blond's crotch. He had a unruly bush of blond pubes and his cock was probably not as big as Hans' in length but it was a lot bigger in girth. Hans sauntered over to Kristoff and knelt down in between his legs.

"Let me take over," Hans purred. He spat on his hands and took Kristoff's cock and began to slowly stroke him. Kristoff threw his head back and let out a low throaty moan.

"Oh, Hans that feels so good," Kristoff sighed and closed his eyes again. As Hans began to caress the blond's testicles Kristoff opened his eyes and looked at the prince. He so desperate to have sex with Hans. "Please, would you let me sodomise you?" He croaked out. Hans stopped fondling the blond and a grin spread across his face. He stood up and the towel around his waist fell to the floor revealing his hard, pink cock. He got onto his hands and knees on the bed beside Kristoff. Kristoff swiftly positioned himself so that he was now stood in front of Hans' perfect backside. Spreading Hans' cheeks Kristoff exposed the prince's puckered entrance. He sucked on a finger, covering it with a sufficient amount of saliva. Hans was so grateful that he had bathed, weeks of not having a proper wash meant that Hans' intimate areas were not as clean as he normally would maintain them.

I'm going to insert a finger into your backside to loosen you up. Is that okay?" Kristoff asked. Hans nodded to confirm and Kristoff proceeded to insert his finger into Hans' tight hole.

"Mmmmm, Ice man that feel so good!" Hans rasped as he pushed his bottom out further to encourage Kristoff to finger him deeper. Kristoff paused his actions annoyed that Hans' didn't even acknowledge his name.

"My name is Kristoff!" He barked and slapped Hans across his buttocks sharply. Hans tensed his ass from the impact.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hans cried out. Kristoff inserted a second finger into him and Hans was totally unaware that Kristoff had done so. He began to pump his fingers in and out of Hans rapidly causing Hans' hole to make a squelching noises as he did so. Kristoff's cock was now throbbing and pre cum dripped from him. He removed his fingers from Hans backside and noticed that the prince's ass hole was now slightly open and slack.

"Lie on your back and put your legs up in the air," Kristoff ordered. Hans did as he said and the blond proceeded to run the tip of this cock along Hans' butt crack pausing at his entrance. He growled when he felt Hans' hole twitching on the head of his penis.

"I'm going to put myself inside you now," Kristoff's breathing was now ragged. Hans just nodded again he was eager for the blond to enter him. his own cock was throbbing. Kristoff promptly penetrated the prince and hissed loudly though his teeth as he felt the walls of Hans' rectum tighten around his cock. A much tighter sensation then when he had sex with Anna. Kristoff began to thrust his hips, his cock pumping in and out of Hans. The bed creaked with each movement that Kristoff made. He spread Hans' buttocks further apart to gain deeper penetration. Hans whimpered and moaned as he felt Kristoff's cock stimulate his prostate. Within minutes cum erupted from Hans' cock covering chest and belly. He moaned out Kristoff's name loudly as he came. Feeling waves of contractions from Hans' ass hole caused Kristoff to reach his own climax. He let out hoarse moans whilst he ejaculated into the prince. Both men paused for a moment whilst they attempted to slow down their breathing.

With Hans' legs still up in the air Kristoff removed his penis out of him and looked at the prince's now gaping, slightly red anus. Cum seeped out of his entrance dripping down his butt crack. Kristoff grinned at the view.

"Looks like I came quite a lot inside of you, I think you're gonna have to push it all out otherwise it will end up dripping everywhere when you get up.

"Erm okay..." Hans said and began to bare down. He ejected an impressive amount of cum over the bed sheets below him. As the cum exited Hans' rectum it was accompanied with air which produced some very rude noises as it came out.

"Damn it!" Hans cringed covering his face with his hand. Kristoff said chortling into his fist. He found it highly amusing that a prince had done something so normal. Hans' ass hole immediately clenched tight. Hans' freckled cheeks turned crimson from extreme embarrassment.

"That was so embarrassing!" Hans said averting his eyes from Kristoff.

"Hey, I don't care," Kristoff said stroking the back of his hand on Hans' flushed face. Hans lowered his legs but he kept them spread open to allow any remaining cum to seep out with ease. Kristoff inserted his finger back into Hans. The redhead let out a moan as he felt Kristoff's digit back inside of him. Kristoff removed his finger, and as he did a continuous trickle of cum seeped out of Hans.

"I think you still have plenty more in there to come out." Kristoff saw Hans' anus pucker and more cum bubbled out of him accompanied with a lewd popping noises.

"I hope that's it, I don't want to humiliate myself any further," Hans said giving the blond a coy look. Kristoff watched as the flow of cum slowed down out of Hans' hole.

"I think you're done," Kristoff commented as he laid on top of Hans and leaned in to kiss him. "Your adorable when you get all flustered." Kristoff sighed looking into Hans' intense green eyes.

"Be quiet." Hans grumbled as he returned his kiss. Hans' belly growled loudly causing him to blush. "Is there any chance I could get some breakfast that isn't gruel, that stuff is vile" His guts churned at the thought of eating it again. Kristoff smiled and ran his hand though Hans' fiery locks.

"Of course, I will let you eat like a king this morning," Kristoff said winking at Hans.

After Hans satisfied his belly with breakfast Kristoff found some clean clothes in the armoire for Hans to wear in preparation for his return to the castle dungeons. He wrapped his arms around Hans' waist before they left the room.

"Same time next week, my prince?" Kristoff said.

"I would love to" Hans replied wrapping his arms around Kristoff's neck to pull him in for one last kiss.


	14. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansoff pairing. Hans is a lifeguard and Kristoff is a octopus type creature.

14-10-18

\- Tentacles -

Most people would love to have a job as a lifeguard working on a beach, by the sea but for Hans Westergaard it wasn't. He was bored of his job. He would often have a group of young pretty girls flock around him openly flirting and swooning over him. Most guys would have loved the attention but Hans had no interest in them. He had recently been reassigned to a new beach and been working there for a week now.

Kristoff watched the new lifeguard closely from the edge of the ocean. The sea had been his home for several years. When he was serving in the marines Kristoff had been cursed and transformed into a strange sea creature, half human and half octopus by evil mermaids. He had been lured into the sea by them with promises of being seduced. The first time Kristoff had seen the new lifeguard he had found him very attractive and defiantly more pleasing to the eye then the previous lifeguard. Kristoff planned to coax Hans into the sea to have some fun with him.

Hans decided to take a stroll on the beach. He found sitting up in the tower tedious. He rolled his eyes when a couple of over excited girls came bounding over to talk to him giggling and talking in shrill voices. Hans was entirely oblivious to what the girls were saying as his focus was on the ocean. He could make out a guy trashing about in the sea as if he was struggling to swim. Hans' responsibility to go rescue him.

"Excuse me girls," Hans said as he raced towards the sea, life buoy in hand. Hans dived into the water and rapidly swam towards the man that was drowning. As he approached him he felt something wrap tightly around this waist, legs and arms. Hans frantically tried to release what ever was restraining him but to his dismay he could not. The life buoy was yanked from him and before Hans could protest any further he was drawn under the water. On lookers on the beach stood still with horrified looks on their faces. Had the lifeguard drowned too? There was no sign of Hans apart from his life buoy at the surface of the water bobbing about.

Kristoff swam up to a to a cave with shallow water, away from the beach and any prying eyes. Hans was still wrapped up in his tentacles like he was Kristoff's prey. Kristoff laid Hans down on the sand and his tentacles released their grip from the lifeguard's limp body. Hans was unconscious after swallowing and inhaling sea water. Kristoff gazed down at the handsome redhead. He noticed the smattering of freckles that covered Hans' cheeks and pointy, regal nose. He was far more better looking then he initially thought. Kristoff caressed Hans soft cheek with his hand unintentionally causing Hans to cough and splutter water out of this mouth. His eyes shot open to find a striking young blond looking dreamily back at him. Hans sat bolt up right, his bright green eyes wide open with both wonder and disbelief.

"What happened? Who are you? W...what the hell are you?" Hans asked as his eyes glanced down Kristoff's body to find that the bottom half of him had tentacles. Hans began to back away from Kristoff dragging his backside along the sand.

"It's okay, please don't been alarmed," Kristoff attempted to reassure Hans. "I saved you after you nearly drowned out in the ocean."

"How could I have nearly drowned I'm a fucking lifeguard! I was trying to save someone else's life," Hans scoffed. He was a very strong swimmer and had a life buoy with him, it just didn't make sense. Kristoff hadn't thought out his story thoroughly enough and realised his explanation was poorly executed. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, it was a lie you wasn't drowning, it was me that you thought was struggling in the sea. It was the only way I was gonna get you to myself," Kristoff's cheeks flushed warm on realisation of what her was admitting to Hans. A cocky smile spread across Hans' face when he heard Kristoff's explanation.

"What do you mean by wanting me to yourself?" Hans asked probing deeper at the creature's confession. Kristoff averted his gaze to the azure ocean glistening brightly in the afternoon sun.

"I like you okay! Your gorgeous." Kristoff barked at him. His face was now crimson with embarrassment. He wasn't even entirely sure that Hans liked men he just assumed after observing the way Hans reacted to girls that often flirted with him. Hans' couldn't believe the sexy blond had owned up to finding him attractive.

"Well you know what? You're not so bad looking yourself," Hans said now moving closer to Kristoff again. He began to deal with the fact that the Kristoff's lower half had tentacles instead of legs. Kristoff reached one of his tentacles out towards Hans and curled it around him.

"Hey! what are you doing," Hans exclaimed.

"Just relax Freckles," Kristoff said as he contracted his tentacle back towards him, bringing Hans closer to him. "So what's your name? Or shall i just continue to call you Freckles", Kristoff said making a brash, flirtatious move and used the end of the tentacle that Hans was encased in to grope his backside. Hans jumped at the gesture and blushed profusely.

"Hmmm what a peachy little ass," Kristoff said lasciviously, never taking his eyes off Hans.

"H...Hans, my name is Hans," The redhead stuttered giving Kristoff a coy look and looking deep into his chocolate coloured eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hans. My name is Kristoff."

"Like wise," Hans said grabbing onto Kristoff's large biceps as his tentacle released him. Hans ran his hands along Kristoff's toned arms and continued to his toned, muscular chest. Kristoff let out a low throaty moan when Hans' fingers tips skimmed over his nipples. Kristoff was a stockier build compared to Hans. Even though Hans had a broad chest and shoulders he had a slim waist and slender legs. Hans slowly leaned in closer to Kristoff's full,pink lips for a kiss. Kristoff reciprocated and both of them were soon embracing in a torrid kiss. Hans felt a cold, slippery tentacle sneak down to his waist feeling it creep into the waistband of his red swimming shorts pulling inching them down slowly until they fell around Hans' feet. Kristoff broke the kiss and his eyes travelled downwards to find that Hans was already fully erect. Hans' shaft was long, thick and pink, he was perfect. Kristoff's eyes darkened with desire as sordid thought invaded his mind. He had never had sex with anyone as the octopus type creature he was before. He was curious to discover what it would be like to use his tentacles to pleasure the sexy redhead that he had enticed.

"Whats wrong? why did you stop kissing me?" Hans said concerned that the blond hadn't enjoyed their kiss.

"Oh, I want to do more then kiss you now I've seen your perfect cock," Kristoff purred. a smirk pulled at Hans lips at the compliment. Kristoff took a tentacle and began to caress Hans' backside with it. He used to tip of his tentacle to prised open his pert buttocks. Hans breath hitched when he felt the cold, wet appendage brush against his ass hole.

"Oh, God that feels good," Hans gushed, pushing his backside out as a hint that he wanted Kristoff to enter him using his tentacle. Kristoff let out a wicked chuckle.

"Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass with my huge tentacle Freckles?" Kristoff said into Hans ear.

"Y...yess!" Hans said burying his face into Kristoff's neck.

"Brace yourself, my tentacles are quite thick," Kristoff said already beginning to ease it further into Hans. At first it there was some resistance but as Hans relaxed his anus it began to slip in with ease. The fact that the tentacle was coated in a slimy type substance assisted with the penetration.

Hans' cock throbbed and a string pre cum dripped from him as his prostate was being stimulated. Hans hands drifted down to his crotch so he could begin to stroke himself. As his hands wrapped around himself another of Kristoff's tentacles reached down.

"Here, let me take over, I have eight of these to pleasure you with," Kristoff said wrapping the second tentacle around Hans' erection. The cold sensation sent a shiver down Hans' spine. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. Kristoff used a third tentacle to tease Hans' sensitive nipples, pulling them with his suckers.

"Shhhhhit!" Hans said as he began to thrust his hips forward. He was overcome from all the stimulation Kristoff's cephalopodic arms were giving him. Kristoff had to use one of his tentacles to support Hans as his legs almost gave way. Hans wanted to pleasure Kristoff too but was unsure if he had any genitalia and had no idea where it would be. "D...do you have a cock?" Hans enquired through laboured breathing. Kristoff gave Hans a salacious look.

"Of course I have," Kristoff replied guiding one of Hans' hands and placing it onto a tentacle that was slightly shorter on the right hand side of him. " Wanna play with it?" He asked Hans. Hans immediately grasped Kristoff's penis. It felt just as cold and slippery as the rest of his tentacles. Kristoff hissed though his teeth as Hans began to tighten his grip around his member.

"C...can i suck it?" Hans asked cautiously.

"I'd love nothing more then having my octopus cock in you hot little mouth," Kristoff said. Hans lent down and ran his tongue along it's length. It felt slimy and cold on his tongue but he didn't find it unpleasant. Hans took as much of the cock into his mouth making lewd noises as he began to suck it. Hans could feel himself nearing his pinnacle and within moments ejaculated a spectacular amount of cum onto the sand below him.

Kristoff climaxed soon after Hans did and black ink spurted out from underneath him. Hans was quick to move away, dodging the ink. He knew from watching nature documentaries that octopus ink is highly poisonous. "Sorry about that," Kristoff said blushing. He began to retract his tentacles firstly from Hans' backside. It made a loud sucking noise as it exited his hole. He unwrapped his second tentacle from Hans' now limp penis. Hans leaned into Kristoff's chest and closed his eyes. Kristoff ran his hair through Hans' fiery locks and smiled. He rested up against the back of the cave still holding Hans in his arms and closed his eyes. Both men were exhausted.

After fifteen minutes of sleep Kristoff slowly opened his eyes. Something didn't sit right with him. His lower half of his body felt different. He eyes peered down his body and he felt his heart start to race on the realisation that his octopus body had been replaced by human legs, his legs.

"They're back!" Kristoff shrieked out causing Hans to wake suddenly and scramble up to his feet.

"Wait, what are you going on about." Hans questioned him in confusion and realised what Kristoff was getting so excited about when he observed the blond trying to stand up on and steady himself using his legs.

"Its been a while since I've used these," Kristoff said laughing awkwardly. Hans scurried towards Kristoff to hold him up and prevent him from collapsing. Hans blushed when he realised that Kristoff was back to his human form and therefore had his penis on full show. He wasn't disappointed at what he saw, the blond was very well endowed.

"Come on, we should make our way back to the beach, I have a feeling that search and rescue will be out looking for us," Hans said easing up his swimming trunks.

"I don't have anything to wear though," Kristoff said panicking.

"Oh, don't worry walk closely behind me and I will sort you out with a spare pair of swimming trunks when we get back to the beach" Hans said taking Kristoff's hand.


	15. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Contains female masturbation and fingering.

15-10-18

\- Overstimulation -

Anna frantically stimulated her clit with her fingers as she neared her orgasm. She had just woken up after having a very detailed and sordid dream about her husband, Hans. She bite down on her lip as she climaxed trying not to make too much noise and wake her husband who was sound asleep beside her. She turned over to face Hans and spent a few moments watching him as he slept. She sighed as she admired just how beautiful and handsome he was, even when he had his mouth open and was softly snoring. He suddenly let out a loud snore and grunted. Anna giggled at the noise he had made. Hans stirred and opened an eye and smirked at his wife.

"Have you been watching me sleep again," He asked as he yawned and stretched.

"Well, maybe," Anna replied scooting closer up to him and planted a kiss on his rosy lips. Hans wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Anna moaned into his mouth as he began to nibble on her lip. She could still feel her clit throbbing for her own ministrations just a few minutes ago. Hans' Hand began to wander slowly downwards to Anna's crotch. His fingers gently opened up the folds of her sex as they continued with their fervent kissing. Hans briefly broke their kiss. There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Already so wet, what have you been up to whilst I've been sleeping?" Hans said. Anna's cheeks turned pink from Hans' comment.

"Okay, I had a rather naughty dream about you," Anna said, her cheeks now flushed hot. She did not want to admit to Hans that she had just masturbated without him taking part in the fun or watching her as he usually liked to do when she was pleasuring herself.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and brushed a finger over her sensitive clit. Anna immediately jerked her hips upwards. Even just a brush from Hans' thumb was enough for her. Hans was quite taken back by Anna's reaction.

"H...Haaaans," Anna stuttered trying to catch her breath.

"Someones a bit eager this morning," Hans purred into Anna's ear and continued to stroke her swollen bundle of nerves. "So tell me what did I do to you in your naughty dream?"

"What I always love you doing to me the most," Anna replied as she began to shudder and squirm around beneath Hans. He knew exactly what Anna was referring to and threw the bed covers off them both. He positioned himself so he was now kneeling between Anna's trembling legs and used his hands to push open her thighs. He flashed Anna a wolfish grin when he exposed her soaking wet sex. He continued to use his fingers to rub her most sensitive area knowing exactly how his wife liked to be satisfied. Over time he had learnt what Anna wanted from the cues that she would give him. However this morning Hans had never experienced Anna reacting to his actions in such a manner. Anna could already feel her clit throbbing again but this time it felt far more intense then she had ever experienced before, it was almost unbearable. She felt herself rapidly nearing to her peak. Her whimpers and moans were getting louder giving Hans the impression that she wanted him to stimulate her further, She pushed Hans' Hand away sharply from her sex.

"W...whats wrong? Am I doing something you don't like?" Hans said feeling slightly disgruntled with her actions towards him. Anna had hit her peak and her body quivered violently as her orgasm took over her whole body. She could feel immense pressure around her sex and fluid squirted from her landing on Hans' lower abdomen. Green eyes widened in confusion. "What was that?" He asked. Anna looked up at the ceiling in a post orgasmic daze, unaware of what her body had just done. She propped herself up using her elbows and looked at Hans.

"What do you mean? You've seen me come plenty of times before," Anna said.

"Yeah but you were moving around the bed so much, almost like it was all getting a little bit too much for you and then you ended up squirting. I have heard about my brothers talking about ladies doing this when they come Hans explained.

"Wait, what? Did i pee myself?" Anna was flummoxed. could it have been because she was still already sensitive from pleasuring herself.

"No, you didn't," Hans reassured her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You were incredibly sensitive this morning though. Anyone would have thought you'd already played with yourself." Anna cleared her throat and gave Hans a bashful look. It was the look that confirmed to Hans that she had done just that.


	16. Sixty nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Hans on top for this sixty nine...after all Anna takes any opportunity to have a good view of his bottom ;-)

16-11-18

\- Sixty nine -

"Come in," Hans said as he heard a knock on the door. He had been in his study most of the day reviewing contracts and... It was a chore that he didn't particularly enjoy but it had to be done. Anna drifted into the room dressed in a floaty dressing gown.

"Are you coming to bed? You've been in here nearly all day" She asked her husband. Hans glanced up to the clock in front of him, it was nine o'clock. He has been so engrossed in his work that time had escaped him.

"I'm so sorry my love, I got a bit too carried away with these contracts." Hans said nodding his head to large pile paperwork sitting on the desk. Anna sauntered over to Hans and sat down in his lap. She snaked her arms around the back of his neck her lips pouted as she gave him a sulky look.

"I've missed you," Anna purred as she began to trace a finger along Han's sideburns, down to his jaw and and his neck. Anna's ministrations caused a shudder down Hans' spine. The way Anna was behaving Hans instantly knew that she was feeling aroused.

"There's something that my handmaid was telling me about and I want to try it," Anna said.

"Oh, is that so?" Hans said raising an eyebrow. "Well, enlighten me princess." Anna blushed as Hans wrapped a arm around her waist.

"W...Well she told me about a position that means both partners can be pleasured at the same time orally," Anna explained giving Hans an incredibly coy look. Hans was speechless. Anna always managed to surprise Hans when he least expected. On one hand she could be so adorable and innocent and on the other she was an suggestive little minx. Hans felt his cock twitch in his trousers in anticipation for some much required attention that evening. A blush spread across Hans face.

"Well let me just finish looking at this contract and I will meet you upstairs," Hans said attempted to get back to reading the document in front of him.

"No, I want to try here and now," Anna was sharp in her tone. Hans was taken back by Anna's directness.

"N...now? Here?" Hans stuttered.

"Yes, my prince," Anna said seductively in his ear. She adjusted herself so she was now straddling Hans in his chair She leaned in closer to his lips for a kiss. Their kiss started off tender and soon became heated as Anna began to nibble on her husband's bottom lip. Hans' trousers were now feeling rather uncomfortable due to his erection. Anna broke the kiss and looked behind her at the paperwork strewn all over the desk.

"We are going to have clear the the desk if we are to lay on it." She gave Hans a coquettish look that made Hans want to take her there and then. He lifted Anna off from his lap and stood up. He shoved the papers off the desk sending them all over the floor of the study.

"So how does this work?" Hans asked slowly pulling his trousers down. They were constricting his throbbing cock and he was desperate to release it. Anna smirked when he had pulled his britches down just enough to take his cock out. Anna felt a flutter in her core when she saw just how hard Hans was.

"I'm not sure, I think I should maybe lay down on the desk and you lay down on top of me but you face should be facing my crotch and my face should be facing yours," Anna said. Her face flushed hot when she realised what she was about to do with her husband. She did recall the handmaid explaining that the girl should normally be on top but Anna wanted Hans to be on top so she could enjoy the spectacular view of Hans' backside.

"Erm, okay," Hans cheeks turned pink at the prospect of him exposing his bottom to Anna. It wasn't the first time that she would be seeing such an intimate area but he had never gotten used to her looking at it. Anna mounted the desk and laid down on her back. The table was hard and she could feel the cold wood though her gown. She hitched her dressing gown up revealing the fact that she was naked underneath. Hans wasted no time climbing on top of Anna. He straddled her, his knees on either side of her...He let out a low growl when Anna spread her legs and revealed just how wet she was for him. He positioned his face close up to her sex and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of her arousal. Hans pulled his trousers down further to uncover his perfect, pert backside to Anna. Anna had to most amazing display of his puckered hole, taint, balls and shaft. She whimpered at the sight and buried her face into his balls, savouring his musky scent. She skimmed her tongue along his testicles and wrapped a hand over his cock causing Hans to let out a throaty moan.

"Damn it Anna, that feels perfect," Hans sighed out. He began to flick his tongue lightly over her clit and sucked down on it. Anna let out a loud moan and bucked her hips up into his face. She squeezed her legs together and as she did she could feel Hans' sideburns rub the inside of thighs causing her to clamp her legs further around his face. She was certain that she was suffocating him, however Hans couldn't care less he was too engrossed in pleasuring his wife with his mouth. Anna took Hans' cock to her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head tasting his pre cum. It was now Hans turn to push his hips down, encouraging her to take all of him into her mouth. Anna opened up her mouth and slowly began to take some of him in. Hans was well endowed and even when Anna would be giving him oral pleasure she would find it challenging to take his whole length. Anna began to suck down on Hans but was a little bit too ambitious when she attempted to take half of his length into her mouth, resulting in her gagging. Hans stopped when he heard Anna heave and turned his head to her.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked, panting. Anna nodded not wanting to stop pleasing her husband. Hans turned back and nuzzled his face back into Anna's sex. He used his fingers to open her folds and darted his tongue in and out of her making her mewl. Hans could feel her moans vibrate around his cock. Anna teased and massaged Hans' balls as she began to deep throat him. She could feel his testicles pulsate in her hand and she instantly knew he was ready to come. He ejaculated his salty seed down Anna's throat and she felt it slide down. Watching Hans' ass hole contracting as he climaxed and feeling his moans resonate on her clit brought on Anna's own orgasm. Once he caught his breath Hans climb off Anna and pulled his trousers back up. He sat back on the chair. He patted his lap,inviting Anna to sit on it. Anna's face was flushed and her breathing was slowing down after her climax. She got up for the desk and sat down on Hans covering his rosy cheeks with kisses.

"I would love to try that again, it was a lot of fun," Hans said as he turned his head to one one side to allow Anna to move her kisses down onto his neck.

"That would be lovely, but maybe we could try it in our chambers on our comfortable bed," Anna said in between kisses.


	17. Orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Throne room sex ;-)

17-10-18

\- Orgasm denial -

Anna had been a total tease at supper. She had constantly been rubbing her foot up and down Hans' leg and at times she would move her foot up further to his groin. Hans jumped causing the cutlery and plates sitting on top of the table to clatter. His cheeks flushed hot when he caught Anna giving him lustful stares. Hans was going to give his fiancee a good seeing to for acting like an uncontrollable little minx that she was. After supper was done Hans guided Anna into the throne room and ensured that the door was firmly closed behind them. He was certain that no one should disturb them as Elsa was away.

"What are we doing in here?" Anna asked assuming that they were going to return to their chambers for the night. Hans didn't answer but sat down on the throne where her sister would normally reside."Hans answer me!" Anna said with a irritated tone. Hans sat down, legs wide open and patted his lap.

"Come here, my princess," Hans said using a seductive tone. Hans' man spread caused Anna to blush now that he had his assets all on show for her. Anna strolled over to Hans and sat down on across his legs. Hans smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist so he could bring her in closer to him.

"I thought we could have some fun in here while your sister is away," Hans said. He tugged the shoulder of her dress down and kissed her freckled shoulder brushing his lips against her skin. Anna's eyes scoured the room and she spotted a crown sitting on the side. She got up from Hans and picked up the crown before returning to her husband's lap. She knew how much Hans enjoyed the thought of one day becoming a King and this was sure to inflate his ego.

"Your majesty," Anna said placing the crown on Hans' head. A wide, conceited grin spread across Hans' face.

"So would my princess like to be fucked by her King?" Hans asked giving Anna a lecherous look. He grabbed hold of Anna by the hips and turned her around so she was now straddling him.

"Oh, yes please" Anna purred as her hands began to loosen up his ascot. She removed it and let go of it so it floated down on to the floor. She began to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt exposing his torso. Anna ran her fingers along his broad chest making Hans quiver at the contact. Hans brought his face nearer to Anna's and began to kiss her passionately

Lifting up his hips from his seat he pulled down his trousers allowing his hard cock to pop out. Anna frantically lifted up her dress revealing to Hans the fact that she was not wearing any underthings. Anna could see Hans' green eyes darken with lust as she sat back on top on Hans now straddling him again. She gyrated her hips so she could rub her sex directly on Hans' cock, creating just the right amount of pressure on her clit. Hans' cock was rock hard and throbbing, desperate to be inside of her. He moved his penis to Anna's entrance teasing it. Anna began to mewl for him and eased he hips down to allow him to penetrate her. She could feel her walls stretch as he entered her. It was a sensation she relished so much even if it did cause her some discomfort. Once Hans was fully inside her Anna began to rock her hips up and down on him. Hans hissed through his teeth, Anna was still so tight.

"Fuck that feels amazing!" Hans said, his hands sneaking under Anna's dress so he could grope her backside. Anna's breathing hitched as soon as she felt his hands squeeze her flesh. Anna would feel Hans' fingers skim her ass hole every so often as she continued to ride his cock. Hans could feel Anna throbbing, her face and chest were now flushed bright red and her breathing had become more rapid. They were all tell tale signs that Anna was close to her peak. Hans took his hands and placed them on Anna's hip to prevent her from moving them. Lifting her off him slightly he withdrew his cock from Anna and adjusted his hips to he could ease his trousers back up.

"Wait what?" Anna said perplexed, her breathing was ragged due to the fact that she was so close her climax. "What are you doing? I was so close!" Anna shrieked out in frustration. Hans gave out a evil chuckle and caressed her cheek. "Well I am the king and I have the right to deny my princess an orgasm after she acted like such a little hussy at the dinner table this evening," he purred. Anna pulled back from his hand and gabbed the crown from his head.

"I think your reign is over." Anna scowled and turned on her heels.

"B...but Anna..." Hans started to say. Anna stopped him from talking by abruptly turning around glaring at him. Hans always embodied a completely person when he role played as a king. He was just so conceited and egotistical. Now that the crown was off he had reverted back to the sweet Prince that she was betrothed to.

"You better make it up to me when we get back up to our chambers," Anna said smirking at him as she made her way out of the throne room.

"Of course, my princess," Hans croaked out, scurrying behind Anna and following her out of the room.


	18. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna paring. Anna meets a centaur Hans in Aredelle's forest when she goes out to find the trolls

18-10-18

\- Xenophilia -

"No, come back!" Anna cried out at her horse. Something had spooked him causing him to rear up and as a result Anna had fallen off him. Her heart sank when she watched him gallop away into the distance. Anna stood up and brushed the snow off her clothes with her hands. She had rode into the forest hoping to find the magic rock trolls. Anna was desperate for advice from them to help her sister. Elsa's snow magic had become out of control and no one knew exactly why it was happening. Anna let out a heavy sigh and the prospect of making the rest of the long journey in the thick snow by foot. It will be the first time she would be visit the trolls and she was not entirely confident where to go.

Hans watched the pretty girl from from behind a tree and was intrigued by her. She looked distraught and lost by the way she was pacing and wringing her fingers. The girl lent back up against a tree and slid down the trunk until she was sitting down. Her hands covered her face and by the way her shoulders were jerking Hans could make out that she was crying. He had to help the poor girl but he had to be cautious about how he would approach her so she wouldn't get startled. It's not every day that humans see centaurs in the forest. Hans came away from the tree that he was hiding behind.

"Are you okay miss?" Hans asked. Anna slowly looked up to see where the voice was coming from. She wiped her teary eyes so she could get a clearer look at the young man standing only a few feet in front of her. She felt her cheeks blush when she realised that he was in fact a very handsome young man. He had the most striking green eyes like emeralds. He had a thick mane of fiery hair and a kind smile which reassured Anna.

"Oh, I'm fine, I've just taken a wrong turning that's all and needed some time to think about which direction i needed to go," Anna said getting up from the ground and yet again had to brush off the snow from her clothes. She stopped abruptly and her topaz eyes widened on realisation that the man she was speaking to was shirtless and had a body of a horse attached to him. Her cheeks flushed hot as she admired his toned arms and his broad chest.

"Y...You have a body of a horse! what are you?" Anna blurted out. Hans backed away slightly at Anna's outburst.

"I'm a centaur, half human and half horse," He explained. "Please don't be alarmed by my form, I won't hurt you. I actually would like to help you. My name is Hans." He said extending his hand out to Anna. Anna had read about centaurs in mythological books but she would have never imagined that she would come face to face with one.

"Oh, I'm Princess Anna," she said taking Hans' hand.

"Princess?" Hans immediately bowed down to Anna. "Why is a princess wandering the forest on her own, where is your horse?" Hans enquired.

"My horse was startled by something and abandoned me. He gets spooked very easily," Anna said suddenly realising that she was still holding Hans' hand. She snatched her hand away and averted her gaze, her cheeks still pink.

"Well let me be your trusty steed instead," Hans said. He noticed how bashful Anna was acting around him and could sense that she was very fond of Hans. He didn't mind at all because he was very much taken by the princess too.

"What do you mean? I can't ride you!" Anna scoffed.

"Why not? I'm half horse, you can ride me just like you would a normal horse," Hans said turning his self around to the side so Anna could mount him. His tail swished from side to side excitedly waiting for Anna to get on him. "Where exactly are you going anyway?"

"I can't...," Anna hesitated. The whole situation felt awkward. "I need to visit the rock trolls," she said. Hans let out an irritated sigh.

"Well you have a long journey to do and it will be a lot longer for you to go by foot especially in the snow," Hans said sounding slightly irritated and kicking the snow with he's hooves.

"Do you know how to get to the trolls then?" Anna asked.

"Yes I do, and I suggest, princess that I take you there if you want to get to the trolls before dusk" Hans replied. Anna let out a sigh of relief. She was grateful that Hans had seen her otherwise she would have been lost in the forest for eternity probably.

"Okay, okay I will let you take me there," Anna said jumping up and getting on the back of Hans. It felt strange not having a saddle to sit on or reins to grab on to. Her hands were fidgety as she couldn't decide where to place them. Hans realised this and smirked to himself.

"Put your hands around my waist," he said. It was almost like he could read Anna's mind.

"Are you sure?" Anna said.

"I'd rather you stay on me and not fall off!" Hans replied flatly. Anna slowly wrapped her arms around Hans' midriff. she could feel all his muscles tense up from her touch. Anna's contact caused Hans to shudder and she clutched on tighter to him when he began to canter without warning.

"Woah!" Anna gasped.

"Are you okay behind there? I'm not even going that fast" Hans said looking over his shoulder winking at Anna. Anna gave him a bashful look and felt a flutter in her belly. Hans soon increased his pace to a gallop.

"I...I'm good." Anna said. For some unexplained reason riding Hans was making Anna feel rather amorous. She squeezed her thighs against his flank causing a delicious sensation in between her legs. She leaned her face against Hans back and unknowingly began to brush her lips and hum against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine and he slowed down his pace at the the unexpected show of affection. Of course he didn't mind at all as he did find Anna attractive.

"Hey, princess whats wrong?" Hans asked. Anna immediately sat up right again on realisation what she was doing.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Anna said taking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"You seem quite tense, your legs have tightened up," Hans said. Something was telling him it wasn't because she was scared.

"Oh sorry!" Anna said loosening her grip.

"So how come you're visiting the rock trolls?" Hans asked as he picked up his pace again.

"My sister needs help and I have been advised to see the magic trolls," Anna said. She didn't want to divulge too much information to Hans.

"I hope they can help her," Hans said.

"I hope so too" Anna said secretly hoping that there was a way to tame her sisters magic.

As they approached the place of the rock trolls Anna dismounted from Hans.

"Thank you so much Hans, I would have never been able to find this place without you," Anna said. Hans didn't want their meeting to end. He felt a connection with the princess and he was sure she felt it too. He looked down at the ground and spotted some crocuses poking out from the snow. He bent down to pick one up and held it up to Anna.

"For you princess," He said. Anna gave Hans a coy smile and took to flower from him."Its beautiful, just like you," Hans said winking at Anna again.

"Thank you," Anna said, her face flushed hot. Hans took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. Anna was taken back by Hans' gesture and gave him a warm smile.

"Please allow me to take you back to the castle in the morning when you have finished your meeting with the trolls," Hans said. Anna felt exactly the same about Hans, she wanted him to stay with her. Anna steps closer to Hans, closing the gap between her and Hans and looked deeply into his intense green eyes.

"Yes, of course, why don't you stay and keep me company tonight?" Anna said. She reached out her hand and ran her hand through his soft auburn locks. Hans let out a sighed and melted into her touch.

"I would like that very much," Hans said coming closer to Anna's face. Before Anna could respond her lips were on his. They shared a long, impassioned kiss.


	19. Cock warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Modern day AU. I was inspired to write about this after reading an article about the a tradition in Norway, Denmark and the Faro Islands where the girl gives her boyfriend a penis sock to see how serious he is about their relationship. If he rejects it then it is a sign he is not ready for marriage. This isn't a proper cock warming kink fic but I suppose a penis sock would keep a cock nice and warm!

19-10-18

\- Cock warming -

 

"I have something for you!" Anna said excitedly to her boyfriend over the phone. She was on her lunch break at work and although she promised herself she would not tell Hans that she had bought a gift for him she just couldn't help herself. Hans had to move the phone receiver away from his ear when he heard the shrill from the other end of the phone.

"Jeez, Anna!" Hans said rubbing his ear. He was grateful he had his own office where no one else could hear Anna's excited shrieks down the phone. He loved Anna so very much but he could never get used to how easily she would get excited.

Anna finished work and made a stop at the grocery store on the way home to pick up some ingredients to make Hans' favourite meal. She had also picked up an expensive bottle of wine to go perfectly with their meal. The surprise gift for Hans was a penis sock. Although it probably wasn't anything to get excited about Anna had a Norwegian background and Hans Danish. There was a tradition where the girl would give a penis sock to their boyfriend as a test to see how committed they were to their relationship. Anna was hoping and praying that Hans would except her gift. She was desperate to introduce him to her older sister, Elsa. Elsa was very protective of Anna especially since they had lost both of their parents. Anna heard her phone buzz, it was a text from Hans. He had gone out for a run after work and would be home shortly. Anna began preparing dinner for the evening.

"I'm home!" Hans hollered as he walked through the door to their apartment.

"Hey baby," Anna said opening the door to the refrigerator to place a salad bowl inside. Hans snuck up behind her and reached over to grab a bottle of chilled water from the top shelf. He placed his hands on Anna's hips and gave them a playful squeeze as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ewww Hans your all sweaty!" Anna squealed as she wiped her cheek with the back of your hand. Hans chuckled and took a long swig of water whilst he lent back against the kitchen work top. He had been out running shirtless and with just a pair of dark blue shorts showing off his perfect bubble butt and toned calves. Sweat glistened on his muscular arms and torso from the evening sunshine that shone through their large window in their kitchen. Anna let out a dreamy sigh as she drank in her boyfriend's perfect form. She had always admired Hans' physic and she would never tire seeing him naked or half undressed. Hans often went running shirtless much to Anna's dismay. She didn't like the prospect of other women ogling at her man. Hans would use the excuse that he couldn't stand going out for a run with a top on in the sweltering hot LA summer. Anna knew all too well that he did it to get female attention but she had to constantly remind her self that it was her that he came home to at the end of the day.

"I'm starving, whats for dinner?" Hans said interrupting Anna from her thoughts. He had started making his way out of the kitchen and already had his shorts pulled half way down, exposing his bottom to Anna as he headed to the bathroom.

"Its a surprise, all will be revealed after you've freshened up," Anna replied. She gawped and let out a whimper at Hans' bare backside as he sauntered out the kitchen. He was a constant tease with his ass, he knew how much Anna loved it.

Anna lit the last candle at the dining table to create the perfect romantic atmosphere. Hans entered the kitchen now fresh from his shower.

"Wow whats the occasion?" Hans asked impressed with the spread of food as well as the table decor.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked Hans excitedly clapping her hands.

"Of course I do babe, it looks fantastic." Hans said taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Anna buried her face into Hans' neck, deeply inhaling his fresh scent. He smelt of bamboo and cedar wood from his body wash.

"Come on, lets eat!" Anna said grabbing some plates and began dishing food out for Hans and herself.

"That was amazing, thank you," Hans said as he popped the last spoonful of ice cream into this mouth. "So what have you got for me that made you all excited earlier on today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Anna said. She shot out of her chair and ran to their bedroom. She returned to the table with a black gift bag and placed into front of Hans. "Hope you like it!"

"Hans untied the red bow that was sealing the bag and peered inside to find what looked like a knitted sock. He removed the item from the bag to take a closer look at it. Anna sat silent as she held her breath in anticipation. On closer inspection it suddenly occurred to Hans that he was holding a penis sock. Hans immediately knew the significance of the sock having a Danish background. He looked back at Anna and raised an eye brow at her.

"Don't you think this might be a bit small for me," Hans jested at Anna.

"What?!" Anna scoffed. It was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Well I am kinda big, are you sure this will fit me?" Hans said already pulling his sweat pants down so he could slip on the sock. Anna narrowed his eyes at him. He could be a complete ass at times. Hans sensed that Anna was getting pissed off with him.

"I'm sorry babe," Hans said getting up from his chair so he could showcase the sock to her. "Look, it's a perfect fit." Hans attempted to lighten the mood by thrusting his hips and causing his cock to jiggle about. Anna let out a loud chortle at her boyfriend's little show.

"So do you accept my gift?" Anna asked once she had composed herself.

"Of course i do! I have never felt so strongly about a girl than I have with you, I love you so much!" Hans said. Anna's heart fluttered with happiness. She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Hans.

"I love you too," Anna gushed embracing him into a passionate kiss. Her hands slowly worked down to Hans' backside to give it a generous squeeze. Hans broke the kiss and smirked at Anna.

"You can never resist my ass you naughty girl" Hans purred. Anna's cheeks flushed hot at his comment. He took her hand and headed into the bedroom. "How about I show you some more of it and you can have some fun with my ass tonight?" He said with a wink. Anna could feel an intense warmth in core at the prospect of trying some 'butt stuff' for the first time with her boyfriend.

"I'd like that very much." Anna replied giving Hans a coquettish look.


	20. Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Anna talks dirty to Hans during a formal meal.

20-10-18

\- Dirty talk -

Anna poured out some more wine into her glass and took a long sip. She didn't particularly enjoy formal meals with dignitaries and wine was the only way for her to get thought the evening. She would much rather be in her chambers spending some much needed time alone with her husband. On the other hand Hans thoroughly enjoyed such gatherings. He would take great pleasure having in depth conversations about politics and such like with other guests at the dinner table. Anna was sat next to Hans and squeezed his knee under the table to remind him that she was present at the dinner table too. Hans stopped his conversation and turned to his wife.

"Are you okay, my love?" Hans was aware that Anna wasn't fond of formal dinner parties.

"More wine?" She asked Hans picking up the carafe of red wine. Hans could tell from Anna's rosy cheeks that she was already slightly drunk from drinking the wine.

"I'm okay thank you," Hans replied. He lent into her ear "But I think you might have had enough," he whispered and returned back to his conversation with Prince Louis who was sitting on the other side of Hans. Anna rolled eyes and huffed. To make things worse Anna had the Duke of Weselton sitting on the other side of her. She couldn't stand the old fart and the way he would constantly be putting his huge nose into their business. He had already attempted to make conversation with Anna but she would ensure that she would look totally disinterested in anything that he had to say in hopes to deter him speaking to her.

A hand started to stroke Hans' leg, steadily making its way to his crotch. Hans jerked suddenly and let go of his knife and fork at the unexpected contact. The cutlery made a loud clanging noise as it dropped onto the plate alerting most of the people sitting at the table. His cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"Is everything okay Prince Hans?" Prince Louis asked in his thick French accent.

"Yes I'm fine," Hans grumbled. He knew exactly who the culprit was and turn to glare at his wife."Anna what are you doing? We are sitting at a dinner table with the presence of highly important people. You can't start acting like some brazen hussy!" Hans hissed. Anna didn't care for Hans' comment she just wanted to misbehave and get him all flustered. Being under the influence of alcohol had caused her to lose her inhibitions. Anna raised an eyebrow at Hans and lent into this ear.

"Well you don't seem to mind me acting like a hussy in the bedroom, especially when I have your cock in my mouth!" Anna purred. She made a brash move and groped at his crotch. Hans had to restrain from shouting out.

"Anna, please!" Hans pleaded through gritted teeth as he tried his very best to distract his thoughts of Anna using her pretty little mouth to pleasure him. He could already feel the material of his trousers stretch around his groin. Anna smirked as she started to feel Hans' cock stiffen under her hand.

"Oh darling, whats wrong? You know I could always go under the table and take care of you. No one would even notice that I'm missing from the table right now." Hans shuffled uncomfortably in his chair at Anna's attempts to tease him. She was such a seductress when she wanted to be.

"That would be highly inappropriate Anna!" Hans growled.

"Oh, I don't need to use my mouth, I'm quite capable of using my hands too. As you know I thoroughly enjoy stroking that long, pink, princely cock of yours," Anna nibbled gently on Hans' ear. He closed his eyes and a low moan escaped from his lips. Anna was relishing the fact that Hans was actually enjoying her shameful suggestions and actions. The evening had just become more exciting for Anna. Hans was certain that some of the guests had grasped what was going on between them. He observed a couple of young princesses sitting opposite him whispering between themselves and giving him coy glances. Hans attempted to smile warmly at them as his wife continued to paw at him under the table.

"Anna, people are watching!" Hans face was now crimson.

"Let them watch, there is nothing wrong with having a newly wedded couple showing their affection for each other."Anna clocked the two princesses giving Hans bashful looks and flirty smiles and glowered at them. Both girls shrank back into their chairs and avert their gazes some where else. Anna applied some more pressure on Hans now fully erect penis and rubbed him through the material. Hans tilted his head back from Anna's ministrations, attempting not to draw attention to himself. He was failing miserably.

"Mmmmmm, I wish I had access to your bottom," Anna hummed against Hans' ear. "You enjoy nothing more then having my fingers inside of you when I'm fondling your cock." Just the thought of Anna doing the taboo act he so greatly enjoyed made his member throb intensely. He struggled to move Anna's hand as she continued to rub him through his trousers.

"Uuuuugh, not now please!" Hans said under his breath.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked. It was obvious what was about to happen when she felt Hans' cock pulsating under her hand followed by a warm, wet sensation on the palm of her hand as his seed soaked through his britches. Hans momentarily had lost all ability to speak. He panted and his face was flushed. Anna looked at Hans from the corner of her eyes and grinned. Taking her serviette she dabbed the residue of her husband's seamen from her hands.

"Prince Hans you're looking rather hot and bothered are you sure you're alright?" Prince Louis asked concerned. Before Hans could reply Anna answered for him.

"Prince Hans is actually feeling quite unwell. I think something he has eaten hasn't agreed with his stomach but he didn't want to be rude and excuse himself," Anna said wrapping her arm around Hans and squeezing it to reassure him.

"Well he should retire for the evening I'm sure Queen Elsa would understand. Also I'm certain Prince Hans wouldn't want to suffer and do something embarrassing at the dinner table," Prince Louis said. Anna tried to hold back a giggle at the comment that was made. Hans sure had done something embarrassing already but for a different reason.

"Thank you for understanding." Anna said placing her serviette on the table and stood up from her chair along with Hans. Hans nodded to Prince Louis. Keeping his hand in front of his crotch to ensure none of the guests would see the visible wet patch on his trousers. They both excused themselves and turned to leave the banqueting hall. Hans unintentionally waddled due to the sticky mess he had been sitting in. His walk caused a few eyebrow raises and chuckles. Prince Louis leaned in to talk to his wife who was sitting beside him.

"It would seem that Prince Hans has already embarrassed himself this evening by the looks of that walk he is doing!" the prince commented causing his wife to chortle loudly at his comment.


	21. Food play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Fun with chocolate fondue! The word fanden means 'fuck' in Danish.

21-10-18

\- Food play -

Anna watched her husband from across the ballroom as he sipped on his champagne and stood poised with one hand behind his back. He looked dashing in his formal wear. It was the same attire that he wore at Elsa's coronation ball. The fond memories of how he charmed her that evening came flooding back to her. Her reminiscing was soon interrupted when she watched a flock of young girls surround Hans. They giggled and swooned over her handsome husband. Hans couldn't help but smirk as he welcomed the attention completely unaware that his wife was observing from afar. Anna felt a surge of jealousy even though she knew that Hans loved her very much she had never gotten used to the fact that her husband was very much desired by women and in fact men too. Anna sauntered over to help herself to some chocolate fondue. She dipped several strawberries into the warm chocolate and placed them onto her plate. She popped one into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," was the only noise that came from Anna as she closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

"Enjoying that, my love?" Anna turned her head to see Hans was behind her. He reached over to her plate and swiped a strawberry from it.

"Hey that's mine!" Anna said and pouted. "Why don't you go back to your little group of admirers. You sure were enjoying the attention," she snapped.

"Oh come on Anna you do this at every formal event we attend," Hans said rolling his eyes. He brought the strawberry up to his mouth and licked the chocolate off it slowly. Anna watched how he used his tongue on the fruit. Seeing him do this made her core ache for him and the his attempts to flirt with other girls now seemed irrelevant. It was at that moment that she realised that Hans chose her to be his wife and it was her that he loved more then anything. The music playing in the background changed from an upbeat tempo to a waltz.

"Care for a dance princess?" Hans asked extending his gloved hand out to Anna. He knew her most favourite dance was a waltz.

"Of course, my prince." Anna smiled at him and took his hand so he could lead her onto the dance floor. Their recent spat was soon forgotten as they glided effortlessly on the dance floor together looking lovely into each other's eyes.

After a long night of mingling and making polite conversation with guests and dignitaries Hans wanted nothing more then to retire to his bed with his wife. Anna, however had other ideas.

"Darling, are you coming up to bed?" Hans asked Anna already making his way out of the now almost empty ballroom.

"Yes, yes I'm coming. I have just one more thing to do, I will see you up in our chambers," Anna replied.

"Very well," Hans sighed as he turned on his heels and left. Anna scanned the room for the fondue bowl. It had been removed from its spot on the table. She clocked a servant carrying the bowl.

"Wait!" Anna called out to the servant. "Could I please have that? Prince Hans wishes to have some more of this delicious fondue in our chambers," Anna lied as she approached the servant.

"Would you like me to bring it up to you with some fruit, Your highness?"

"No, no I can take it up myself, I don't mind at all," Anna replied

"Very good, your highness," the servant passed the bowl over to Anna with a very dubious look across his face. He bowed before getting back to his duties.

Anna opened the door to their bedroom to find Hans had star fished on top of the bed in just his underpants. His mouth was wide open as he was snored softly. Anna giggled at the sight in front of her and set the bowl of fondue at the bedside. Taking a fondue fork she scooped a small amount of chocolate on it and began to drizzle it onto Hans' bare chest down to his navel. Hans eyes flung open at the warm sensation on his skin.

"W...hat was th..." He stopped mid sentence when he looked down to see his wife leaning over his chest. He could feel her warm breath on him as she began to lick the chocolate off his skin. Hans shuddered and let out a moan as she gave his pink nipples a lick too. She looked up at Hans with a devious glint in her eye.

"You naughty little minx!" Hans said with a smirk.

Anna slowly licked the rest of the fondue from his belly and moved her hands to his underpants. Anna could see that his cock was already stood to attention. Hans lifted up his hips to allow Anna to remove his underwear with ease. Hans' cock was throbbed with anticipation and the tip of him glistened with pre cum.

"Sit up and dip your penis into the bowl before the chocolate cools down and solidifies," Anna said as she picked up the bowl of fondue from the side.

"Wait what?" Hans' cheeks flushed hot from Anna's sordid request.

"I want to lick chocolate off your cock!" Anna sounded more direct with her reply. Hans looked at Anna with wide eyes as he prepared to dip his manhood in the bowl. He stood up and cautiously tilted the bowl so that all of his penis was coated. "Perfect," Anna purred as she got down on her knees so that his cock was aligned with her mouth. Chocolate dripped down from him as Anna held the base of his penis and swirled her tongue around the tip of him.

"Fanden Anna!" The sensation caused Hans to swear in his mother tongue. Anna smirked when she witnessed Hans' reaction to her pleasuring him. She began to take more of his penis into her mouth, enjoying the taste of chocolate on him. Anna began to pump Hans in and out of her mouth. Hans low masculine moans encouraged his wife to take his entire length into her mouth. She massaged his balls gently in her hands and felt them contract tightly as he ejaculated. Warm fluid hit the back of Anna's throat making her gag. However she swallowed the mixture of seamen and chocolate and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she got back up onto her feet. Hans sat back down on the bed and tried to calm his breathing down.

"Wow, Anna that was amazing!" Hans said as he watched her remove her gown.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my love. Now are you ready to reciprocate?" Anna said giving Hans a seductive look.


	22. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OT3 is Hans, Kristoff and Anna. The fic starts of with Hansanna.

22-10-18

\- Threesome -  
"Hans, stop it!" Anna giggled as Hans trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone. Anna loved these stolen moments with her husband where he would show his affection by ravishing her in public. They were just by the entrance to the dining room and could be caught by anyone at any given time.

"Ahhhh Hans!" Anna cried out when she felt teeth graze on the skin of her neck. Hans pulled away and smirked at Anna.

"Whats wrong, my princess?" Hans asked. Anna narrowed her eyes at Hans.

"You know too well what's wrong, You're always leaving marks on my neck, you brute!" she hissed. Anna walked up to a small mirror next to the dining room door to inspect her neck. She immediately spotted red teeth marks on her skin. However something else caught her eye in her reflection. It was Kristoff, Arendelle's ice master. How long had he been standing there watching Anna thought do herself. She spun around and glared at Kristoff. Kristoff shifted his gaze when he realised that Princess Anna had seen him. He watched as Anna said something to Prince Hans causing the prince to glare at him too. Hans took Anna's hand and they walked down the hallway together. Kristoff had watched the couple making out, hoping that he wouldn't get caught. A pang of jealousy hit him as he watched how the prince had enraptured Anna, he yearned for it to be him doing that to the princess but he was well aware that he would never have a chance to.

Anna tossed and turned in bed trying to get to sleep but it was hopeless trying. She couldn't stop thinking about Kristoff from earlier on in the day. It wasn't the first time that she had noticed his salacious stares. She wouldn't deny that she did find Kristoff attractive but she couldn't act on her desire for him now she was a married women and married to the man of her dreams. She needed to clear her head and the only way to do that was to take a walk around the gardens. She put on a thick black cloak and a pair of boots before leaving the room. Anna found the cold winter breeze welcoming as she stepped outside the castle. She walked past the stables and stopped in her tracks when she overheard a male, melodic voice. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened the stable door to find Kristoff singing a song to his reindeer, Sven. She smiled to herself when he heard him play his lute and sing. Once he had finished Anna emerged from behind the stable door.

"That was wonderful!" She said. Kristoff spun his head around to find princess Anna casually standing by the stable door. His face flushed hot.

"Erm, thank you. Sven always enjoys a song to help him sleep.

"Yeah, I'm having that problem right now," Anna said

"Does the princess need a lullaby too?" Kristoff asked with a smirk. Anna's cheeks turned pink.

"Or a goodnight kiss..." Anna flung her hand over her mouth. Where on earth did that come from! Anna thought to herself. Kristoff's mouth gaped open when he heard what the princess had just insinuated.

"E...excuse me your highness?" Kristoff replied.

"Sorry... I didn't..." Anna stuttered only to be interrupted when Kristoff came closer to her.

"Well I don't mind if you don't mind, princess" Kristoff purred. He had many fantasies kissing Anna. Anna swallowed thickly when Kristoff approached her. Kristoff made a bold gesture and moved his face closer to Anna's face his lips almost brushing them on her own. Her breathing hitched.

"Well I have noticed the way you look at me when the prince isn't with me," Anna said as she looked into Kristoff's deep brown eyes.

"Well you are just so beautiful," Kristoff said. Anna could feel her belly flutter at the comment.

"What the hell is going on!" Hans barked as he witness his wife kissing the ice master. Anna spun around when he heard the familiar male voice. Her stomach churn at the realisation that she has just been caught almost sharing a kiss with Kristoff.

"Hans! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hans retorted. "I couldn't sleep so came to see Sitron." Hans scowled at Kristoff on the realisation that he had probably been canoodling with his wife.

"Nothing happened!" Anna retaliated.

"Well it looked like something was happening between you two!" Hans spat. "Anyone would think that you're quite fond of the ice master." Anna said nothing to Hans but the bashful look she gave him spoke a thousand words.

"I damn well knew it! You like him don't you?" Hans said with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Come on, Hans! It doesn't mean I don't love you, I love you very much." Anna said grabbing hold of Hans' arm and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I know for a fact that you are extremely fond of Bridget." Bridget was one of the castle servants. She would openly flirt with Hans and he would bask in the attention he received from her. Hans cheeks flushed pink.

"Okay, you got me!" Hans said with a cocky smile and cupped Anna's face with his hands before leaning in for a long kiss. Kristoff watched as they made out in front of him. His desire got the better of him and he snuck up behind Anna snaking his arms around her waist.

"Oooooh!" Anna exclaimed breaking the kiss. She turned around to face the ice master and began to kiss him. Kristoff's heart raced at the realisation that this princess was kissing him. Hans kept his hands on Anna's hips and began to brush his lips against the nape of her neck. At first Hans felt a surge of jealously watching the burly blond smooching with his women but soon those feeling were replaced with those of lust.

"We should probably go back up to our chambers," Hans said. "Maybe the ice man can come and accompany us tonight too."

"Wait what?" Anna said bewildered with Hans suggestion but also giddy at the prospect of having both men to herself for the night. Kristoff stood looking just as perplexed with the prince's invitation.

"My name is Kristoff," Kristoff grumbled.

"Okay Kristoff, I have one request. Before you join us please can you at least go and bathe!" Hans said wrinkling his nose. Kristoff did have a certain unpleasant smell about him. It was probably due to the fact that he spent most of his time in the company of a reindeer. Kristoff glared at Hans. He didn't believe he smelt that bad but he would do anything to have a night with the princess.

"Very well your highness, I shall bathe and come and join you in your chambers." Kristoff said hurriedly making his way of the stables.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Anna asked Hans as they laid on the bed together, undressed and waiting for Kristoff.

"Of course I am, I think we should be more adventurous in the bedroom". There was a knock at the door. "Enter," Hans said and began to kiss Anna.

Kristoff knocked gently on the door to the royal's chambers and entered. The couple were already naked and laid on the bed kissing and embracing each other. Kristoff was in awe at the sight he was faced with. Princess Anna's naked form was flawless. Kristoff hastily undressed and scooted up behind Anna. Kristoff placed kisses all along her back as Anna and Hans were in the middle of a heated kiss. Anna shuddered as soon as she felt Kristoff's lips on her skin. She pushed her backside into Kristoff's crotch, feeling Kristoff's erection brush against the cleft of her buttocks. Kristoff let out a growl as he fondled her peachy bum. Her skin was so soft to touch. Hans turned his attention on Anna's breasts taking one into his mouth and using his tongue to tease her nipple. His hand moved in between Anna's legs, stroking her wet sex. Anna arched her back and let out a feminine moan. Stimulation from just Hans alone felt amazing but to have Kristoff pleasure her too was intoxicating. Kristoff's fingers made bold strokes along Anna's cleft and he gradually spread her open, exposing her puckered hole. He could clearly make out Hans' fingers pumping in and out of Anna's sex making her whimper and squirm. Kristoff longed to do the same to her anus. sucking on his finger Kristoff slid it into her bottom.

"Ahhhhh" Anna cried out. The sensation wasn't unpleasant but having both orifices probed at the same time was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Both men asked in unison.

"Y...yesss k...keeeep going!" Anna could hardly get her words out.

"You know what? I could do much better then just use my fingers," Hans purred at Anna as he stroked his cock against the apex of her thigh. Anna gave Hans a lustful stare.

"Show me then," she dared him. In one swift move Hans' removed his digits from her sex and penetrated her. Anna jolted and pushed her bottom out further causing the Kristoff's entire finger to slide inside of her. Kristoff watched Anna's whole body shake as Hans began to pick up pace with his thrusts. Kristoff felt Anna pucker around his finger tighter. He craved for his cock to be inside her too. A lecherous grin spread across his face at the realisation that he had access to another intimate entrance.

"Your highness..." Kristoff asked mindfully.

"What is it Ice man?" Hans asked breathlessly.

"Would the princess object to me entering her from behind?" Anna's eyes shot open at the request. Hans momentarily seized his thrusts.

"You want to penetrate my bottom?" Anna gasped.

"Yes your highness." Kristoff was certain that the princess would refuse. Anna looked at Hans hoping that he could have some kind of influence on her decision.

"I have heard that it can be highly pleasurable, to be penetrated in both entrances." Hans whispered in her ear. " But if you feel unsure then you have every right to refuse."

"N...no, I would like to try it." Anna said looking over her shoulder at Kristoff. She wiggled her backside onto his cock and gave him and wink. "There is some olive oil on the bedside table." Kristoff could hardly believe his luck! Hans resumed his thrusting as Kristoff reached over the table and grabbed the oil. He poured some of it on his cock and drizzled some down the crease of Anna's bottom. Anna let out a gasp at the cold sensation. He teased her tight hole with the tip of his cock and carefully began to ease himself into her. She felt so deliciously tight around him. Anna jolted and tightened up around Hans too triggering both men to hiss loudly through their teeth.

"Oh your highness you are so tight!" Kristoff gushed as he his hips pushed into her. A loud slapping noise was made each time he slammed into her bottom. Anna whined and moaned as she spiralled uncontrollably into her climax. She came loudly, her small body convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Hans was the first to come followed shortly by Kristoff.

"Wow! that was something else!" Anna said breathlessly as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling with her eyes glazed over. She felt sore but at the same time satisfied. There was no answer for either man as they were both already fast asleep either side of her spent from their exertions.


	23. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Modern day AU based in London. Hans is a bodyguard for famous Hollywood actress Anna. I was inspired to write this fic after watching a British drama that has recently been aired on the BBC called Bodyguard.

23-10-18

\- Scars -

Hans was sure he could hear gun shots being fired within the constant rumbling noise that the underground train was making. It was the consequence of suffering from PTSD. After serving in Afghanistan at camp Bastion he had sustained horrific injuries, both physical and mental. He alighted the train and made his way to meet up with his team leader so he could be briefed on his next assignment. He poured himself a strong coffee, He had endured another shit nights sleep and needed all the coffee he could get his hands on. Mike, his team leader attempted to make polite chit chat but Hans was is no mood for pleasantries.

"Hans, I have something that I think you might be perfect for you. Hollywood actress Anna Arendelle is in London this week for the premier of her new movie," Mike explained. Hans rolled his eyes at the prospect of protecting some self-absorbed actress.

"Fucking great," Hans grumbled.

"Oh, come one Hans it's a great opportunity and she requested that we send one of our best officers," Mike said. "She is staying at the Mayfair hotel and is expecting you to meet her at eleven o'clock. I've arrange for her to discuss her schedule for the week." Hans looked at his watch. It had just turned ten o'clock.

"I suppose I should get going then," he said gulping the rest of his coffee down.

Hans removed his jacket and shirt in the changing room so he could put on his bullet proof vest on. He caught sight of the scars on his back in the mirror, a stark reminder of what he endured. He quickly put on his vest so he could conceal his ugly scars and put his shirt back on along with his jacket and gun holster.

Hans arrived at the Mayfair hotel and after having some security checks carried out on himself he was escorted to Anna's suite. He knocked on the door and stood poised with his hands behind his back awaiting for Anna to respond. He heard a feminine voice asking him to enter. Anna was sat on a large, Chesterfield sofa. She was sipping on some Earl Grey dressed in a red, thin dressing gown. It was her favourite tea and always ensured she would drink it whilst she visited London. She looked up from her tea cup and took a moment to catch her breath when she saw the dashing redhead in front of her. Most of the bodyguards she had were not much to look at but this one was far from the exception, he was absolutely gorgeous! Hans had seen film posters of Anna Arendelle before but he couldn't quite believe that the beautiful women sitting in front of him was her. He was dumbfounded for a few seconds before realising that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Good morning Miss Arrendelle, my name is Hans Westergaard and I am going to be your close protection officer for the duration of your stay in London."

"Oh, hello Hans nice to meet yoooouuuuu!" Anna attempted to get up from her the sofa and managed to trip up on her dressing gown falling face first into Hans broad chest.

"Woah, easy there!" Hans said catching her just in time.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna cheeks turned bright red. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and glanced up at Hans' striking green eyes. She was extremely clumsy and even though she knew this herself she never admitted it. Hans let out a little chuckle, he found her so endearing. He would have his work cut out if she was normally this accident-prone. "Would you like some tea?" Anna asked trying to break the awkward silence between them. After discussing the literary for the week with Hans Anna made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She left the bathroom door left slightly ajar. Hans wasn't entirely sure if Anna had done it purposely or not but he was treated to a delightful view. Anna shrugged of her dressing gown to reveal a red lace bra and matching thong, displaying her perfectly plump bottom. He attempted to avert his gaze but she was so enticing.

"So do you live in London then?" Anna asked from the bathroom as she continued to get ready. Hans snapped out of this thoughts and straightened himself in his chair. It had dawned on him that watching his client undressed was highly unprofessional.

"Yes I do, Miss," Hans responded.

"Is there a Mrs Westergaard?" Anna asked and immediately regretted what she had said when she realised she was asking such personal questions so soon after meeting her new bodyguard.

"No, I don't have a partner or wife Miss," Hans replied slightly irked by the question but he was aware that she as just making polite chat. A grin spread across Anna's face at Hans answer.

"I suppose you work long hours huh? Must make it difficult to have a relationship. I completely understand because being an actress means I work long hours too." Anna let out a sigh. "It makes having a relationship so difficult." Anna was letting out small hints that she was single and available. Hans rolled his eyes. Sure being a actress is such a chore he thought to himself.

"Yes Miss, I can imagine." He replied. Anna emerged from the bathroom dressed in a dark blue jump suit covered in large sunflowers and a pair a open toed heels. She looked beautiful.

Anna's first appointment of the day was lunch with some fellow British celebrity friends. Hans sat at a table from a distance watching over Anna like a hawk. The next couple of days Hans was beginning to become quite fond of Anna and her quirkiness. Even though Hans was very stern and took his job as a bodyguard very seriously Anna had softened him up with her persuasive ways. With Hans working so closely with Anna the inevitable happened and they did get intimate with each other. They had to be extremely discreet about their feelings for each other as not to raise any suspicions. It was the evening of the movie premier and Anna stepped into the back of the limo. Hans sat in the front with Anna's driver. He looked at Anna in the windscreen mirror and gave her a small wink when the driver wasn't watching. She wore a long, green, off the shoulder gown and her strawberry blonde hair was up in a chignon. She looked stunning. She blushed and gave Hans a coy look. All through the evening Anna and Hans gave each other stolen glances. Anna so desperately wanted Hans by her side as her date and not as her bodyguard. Once they had returned to the hotel Hans carried out a quick sweep of her room ensuring it was safe for her to enter. As soon as the door to the suite was closed Anna pulled Hans into a torrid kiss. Their kissing soon caused them to start frantically stripping each other naked and Hans lead Anna to the bed,

"Are you sure that you are okay with me doing this?" Hans asked. He just couldn't resist her any longer.

"Yes!" Anna gasp. "I've been wanting to do this with you ever since I set eyes on you!" Hans blushed crimson at Anna's desperation for him. Anna untied her hair and allowed her locks to tumble over her shoulders. She looked like an absolute siren and Hans was captivated by Anna's naked form, she was perfect. Anna ended up climbing on top of Hans and began to ride him. She rocked her hips and moaned for him until she reached her climax soon followed by Hans own. They immediately fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

Hans suddenly started thrashing around the bed in the middle of the night. His was having vivid flashbacks of his experiences in Afghanistan

"No, no, no!" Hans cried out. Anna's eyes shot wide open and she sat up.

"Hans! Wake up!" Anna said attempting to rouse him from his nightmare. When he eventually did open his eyes she could see pure terror in his eyes. Beads of sweat covered his brow.

"Hans it's okay. I'm here," she said in a comforting voice and allowed him to rest his head on her chest. She ran her hands through his hair damp from his sweat too. Her hands made their way down to his back and she discovered that his skin had raised bumps and dips. She instantly knew they were scars.

"Do they hurt?" She asked as her fingers continued to trail across Hans' back, along his scar tissue. Hans shuddered from Anna's gentle touches.

"They used to but not anymore," Hans replied. He began to feel extremely self conscious. He attempted to shuffle onto his back.

"No, please I want to feel them." Anna pleaded. "I think scars are sexy."

"Really? I cant stand mine, They look ugly!" Hans said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"H...how did you get them?" Anna asked cautiously. By the way he was acting moments ago had her thinking that it was a result of him being involved in some kind of combat.

"When I was in the army serving in Afghanistan," Hans replied with melancholy in his voice.

"Can I see them?" she asked. Hans didn't reply to Anna but he rolled onto his belly exposing his whole back to her. Anna looked at the the silvery white lines that covered the whole of his back. She lent her head down and brushed her lips against his scars kissing them. Hans let out a small moan when he felt her soft lips on him. "They are so intriguing and beautiful," Anna said humming against his skin. Anna laid down next to Hans and looked into his weary eyes. "You're hero and your scars are your trophies." Hans cupped Anna's face into his hands and gave her a lingering kiss on her mouth. " Give up your work here and come back with me to LA. I don't think I could go back home without you,"Anna pleaded.

"What? Are you sure?" Hans said dumbfounded by Anna's suggestion.

"I've never been more certain about anything," Anna said as she interlaced her fingers with his.


	24. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Modern day AU.

24-10-18

\- Pegging -

"You want to do what?!" Hans said as he sat bolt upright in bed. It had been a nice relaxing morning and him and Anna were enjoying some post coital cuddling.

"I want to peg you" Anna replied. Her tousled bedhead and big blue eyes made her look so innocent and Hans was in utter shock that his fiancee would suggest such a sordid sexual act.

"B..but why would you want to do something like that to me? Hans said putting his arm around Anna as she lays her head on his chest.

"I've been thinking about asking you for a while but just haven't had the courage to suggest it to you. I wasn't expecting you to react like this though. You always enjoy it when I play with your ass hole during sex before, especially when I milk your prostate." Anna said smirking and running her fingers over his fine auburn chest hairs.

"Yes, but that's just your finger, not a massive strap on!" Hans said.

Anna got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry I wont do anything that your uncomfortable with." She said. Truth be told Anna was extremely disappointing that Hans wouldn't let her peg him and she didn't want him to see that.

Days went by and Anna had noticed that Hans had not been so accommodating when she attempted to touch or fondle his backside as he did previously since she suggested that she wanted to sodomise him with a strap on. Eventually Anna just gave up doing anything to his bottom.

"What do you want to eat tonight babe?" Anna called from the kitchen as she looked in the fridge for inspiration and waiting for Hans to give her some ideas.

"Lasagne would be good" Hans answered as he rummaged around in their wardrobe looking for some lounge wear to change into after work. A pink box fell from the top shelf of the cupboard almost landing on Hans head. The box fell on the floor making the contents spill out. Green eyes widened when he realised that he was looking at the strap on that Anna had wanted to use on him.

"Cool I'll start cooking then" Anna replied from the kitchen. Hans didn't answer as he was too busy staring down at what was in front of him on the floor. He bent down to pick up the sex toy from the floor. He ran his hand over the leather harness, it looked expensive. The dildo wasn't as big as he imagined it would be. A pang of guilt hit Hans as he realised how much Anna had her heart set on pegging him.

Anna picked up the large baking dish that contained the lasagne in and put it in the oven. She closed the oven door she turned round to see her fiance standing in the door way of their kitchen diner with the strap on her bought. His arm was lifted up and the strap on dangled from his finger and he was just in his underpants. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dried up at the sight in front of her.

"W..where did you find that!" She said thinking that Hans had been going through her personal things.

"It fell from the top shelf of our wardrobe and nearly smacked me on the head!"

"Oh i thought I'd put it away right at the back of the shelf" Anna said her eyes averted from Hans to the floor. She was apprehensive as how Hans would behave seeing as he was so against the idea of being pegged.

"Well it wasn't back far enough anyone would think you wanted me to find it" Hans said with a smirk. Anna blushed and gave Hans a coy smile. "I actually think you would look sexy with this on though Hans said making his way over the Anna with the strap on. He stood behind her and put the harness around her waist fastening it.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she heard the clip click from the harness. She was confused but at the same time getting turned on at the prospect that Hans might be warming to the idea of her using it on him.

" Damn, babe you look hot!" Hans said in a low, appreciative tone. " You know what would be better though? If you took your jeans and panties off and wore it." He continued. His eyes never left Anna's as he said that and it made Anna's core ache for him. Anna took the strap on off, unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor along with her already wet panties. she climb out of her garments as she put the strap on back in place ensuring it was in the correct position. Hans wandered up to her and put his hand in between her legs, just underneath the strap on feeling her wetness.

"Mmmmmm, I can't believe just how wet you are already" Hans said stroking Anna's folds and leaning in to kiss her. Anna melted into Han's kiss , biting on his lower lip. She let out a moan as his fingers started to stimulate her clit. With the expectation of pegging Hans and their heated kissing it was a matter of minutes before Anna climaxed. Anna pulled away and looked at Hans, her face was flushed red and she was trying to slow her breathing down.

"Soooo seeing as I have just used my fingers to make you come its only fair that you do the same for me now and i might even let you use that strap on too." Hans said with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Uuuh o...okay" Anna stammered not sure what to do next. Hans casually walked over to the dining table, pulled his underpants down and climbed on top of it. He went on all fours sticking his backside out ensuring he exposed his little pink hole to Anna. He looked over his shoulder at Anna "I'm waiting Anna" Hans said. She immediately made her way to his Hans' backside and gave it a firm hard slap causing his skin to turn bright red.

"ANNA!" Hans shouted out and flinched. SMACK! Anna's hand made contact with his backside again.

"OH GOD ANNA!" Hans moaned as Anna continued to spank him. Hans was actually enjoying the stinging sensation the spanking was creating on his sensitive skin. Anna sucked on her index finger and then slowly slipped it into Hans' ass making him immediately push his backside into her hand so she could finger him deeper.

"You greedy boy!" Anna growled into Hans' ear as she inserted a second finger into his ass. Hans whimpered as she continued to finger him deeply stimulating his prostate. "You no what? I think you might be ready for something a bit bigger now" Anna said removing her fingers from inside of him. She would require a lot of lubrication if she was going to peg him. Heading into the kitchen she picked up a olive oil decanter and went back to the dining table to her fiance. She poured some oil onto her hand and used it to stoke her strap on ensuring it was coated adequately. She then began to pour the olive oil on Han's backside allowing the oil to trickle down his ass crack

"What are doing?" Hans said shuddering at the sensation.

"Oh I'm just lubing you up" Anna said nonchalantly as she stroked the strap on along the cleft of his ass a couple of times before lining it up to his entrance which gaped slightly now from her fingering. "Are you ready?" Anna asks him.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Hans said, his breathing had now increased. In one swift movement Anna inserted the dildo into Hans with ease.

"F...FUCK!" Hans cried out as he felt himself stretch. Anna's hips began to build up momentum as she pegged him causing the table to rock slightly. She grabbed the back of his head and yanked it back as she thrust into him.

"You're my little slut!" Anna snarled "You're MINE!" she said with every thrust. "Tell me!" she tugged at Hans' hair.

"I'm all yours!" Hans answered back in between whimpers and moans. The dildo was stimulating his prostate and he was close. His cock was throbbing and pre cum dripped from the tip of it. The base of the dildo was rubbing on Anna's clit with every thrust she did. She let out a loud moan as she came again. Hearing Anna sweet moaning caused Hans to climax. He moaned for Anna as his orgasm took over his whole body. He ejaculated a huge amount all over the dining table and collapsed on his front his breathing ragged. The dildo made a satisfying popping noise as Anna removed it from Han's backside.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Anna asked.

"Mmmmm" was all that Hans could muster, he was exhausted.

"I knew you would enjoy it" Anna said with a satisfied grin on her face. " I love you so much" she said as she leaned in and started to leave kisses on the back of his neck.


	25. Boot worshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna pairing. Anna has a thing for Hans' boots and decides to clean them for him.

25-10-18

\- Boot worshipping -

Anna bit her bottom lip as she watched Hans pull on his black riding boots. She'd always had a thing for his boots. They had recently been cleaned and polished and the leather gleamed on them in the sunlight. Anna was so engrossed with observing Hans that she didn't even recognise the fact that he was asking her question.

"Anna!" Hans barked causing Anna to snap out of her thoughts.

"O...oh I'm sorry, my love what were you saying?" Anna asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Hans said holding his arm out for Anna to take. Anna stood up from the bed and hooked her arm around his.

"Yes, come on, lets go," Anna said.

As the couple tucked into their breakfast Anna removed her footwear and began to rub her bare foot up and down Hans' boot under the table. The leather felt cool and smooth on the sole of her foot. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. Hans looked up from his plate and smile as his wife.

" What are you doing you little minx?" He asked. Anna blushed and gave Hans a timid look.

"I...I just enjoy the way your boots feel on my skin," Anna said. Hans raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, really? You have never spoke about it before." Hans commented. Anna fidgeted in her chair awkwardly.

"I'm actually rather fond of your boots, the way you walk in them, the way they look on you, the way they feel..." Just describing his boots caused Anna to squeeze her thighs together creating a very pleasant feeling in between her legs. Hans looked at his wife, totally perplexed how much an item of clothing brought out such desires in her.

"I'm going to be out most of the morning riding Sitron," Hans said taking a bite of his sausage. "What have you got planned this morning?" He asked Anna.

"Oh, I'm going to catch up with Elsa. I've not see her for a while. She always seems to be pre occupied with her royal duties as Queen," Anna said still rubbing her foot on Hans boot.

It was just before noon and Hans had just returned to this castle after spending the morning riding Sitron. Anna was back in their chambers after meeting with her sister and was now engrossed in a romantic novel. The handle of their bedroom door clicked open and Hans wandered in. Anna looked up from her book and gave her husband a warm smile.

"How was your ride?" She asked.

"It was great, we took a ride into the forest," Hans replied. "Unfortunately my boots got rather muddy." Anna's gaze wandered down to Hans' boots. They were no longer black and shiny but covered in splatters of mud. Observing Hans' filthy boots brought on an overwhelming heat in Anna's core. Hans sat on the the bed and began to remove his boots so he could give them to his man servant to clean and polish.

"Wait!" Anna called out.

"What's wrong?" Hans said looking up at Anna.

"I would like to clean your boots for you,"

"What!" Hans blurted out. "Are you sure you want to do that, they are pretty grotty."

"I'd love to," Anna said getting up from her chair and sauntering over to Hans. She kneeled down in front of his legs and slowly ran her hands down his boots. The heat in her core intensified and a moan escaped her lips. Hans watched Anna in utter disbelief as she lent her face closer to his footwear. Anna inhaled sharply and filled her nostrils with the delightful smell from the boots. The scent was a combination of leather and an earthy smell from the mud.

"Anna, what on earth are you doing?" Hans exclaimed when he witnessed Anna practically rubbing her face on his dirty boots. Anna stuck her tongue out and began to lick the mud off.

"Anna, please don't do that." Anna looked up at Hans, giving him such an angelic look.

"But I want to, It's kinda turning me on," Anna said. She had mud smeared across her mouth. Hans couldn't help but let out a little giggle. It reminded him of when Anna indulged in her favourite chocolates and always managed to get chocolate all over her mouth.

Anna resumed with the tasak in hand, ensuring that her husband's boots would be just as clean and shiny as they were that morning. Long, broad strokes were made with her tongue. The mud felt gritty in her mouth but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Anna pushed her thighs together as she continued to use her mouth to rid the mud from the leather. She placed her hand on her crotch and applied some pressure on her sex through her dress. She started to make small rubbing motions with her hand, stimulating her self through the layers of her skirt. Finally Hans' boots where clean and Anna straightened up to admire her handy work. Hans attention was now focused on what Anna was doing with the hand she had in between her legs that was making circular movements.

"Are you touching yourself?" Hans asked with a lecherous grin. Anna's face instantly flushed hot. "Wow, You really are getting a kick out of doing this!" Hans looked at his wife in bewilderment. Hans pawed at Anna's breasts through the material of her dress, causing her to moan out loud. She began frantically rub herself as she neared her climax. She let out a long feminine moan, never taking her eyes off Hans. Her cheeks and neck flushed pink and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Hans admired the way Anna looked when she came. He cupped her face with his hand.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" Hans asked as he stroked her cheek.

"absolutely!" Anna sighed out with a content smile.


	26. Sex toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansoff pairing. Modern day AU. Its Kristoff's birthday and Hans has a little surprise for him.

26-10-18

\- Sex toy-

Kristoff opened an eye when he heard his phone buzz beside him on the bedside table. He took his arm out from under the duvet and picked up the phone. There were a least a dozen notifications for messages wishing him a happy birthday. He turned around to find Hans wasn't in bed which disappointing him because he wanted some early morning cuddles.

"Happy birthday to you!" Hans said in a sing song voice as he entered their bedroom holding a tray of breakfast.

"Thanks babe," Kristoff said as he sat himself up in bed. Hans set the tray down in front his Kristoff. There was a impressive spread of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs with a fresh pot off coffee and a large glass of fresh orange juice.

"Someone's been busy this morning," Kristoff said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Only the best for you," Hans said leaning in the give Kristoff a peck on the lips. He could taste the orange juice that he had just taken a sip of. "I have so much more planned for you today!" He said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Kristoff asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Its a surprise."

"Well don't keep me waiting too long," Kristoff said. Hans rummaged around in his underwear draw and took out a bag. His cheeks blushed when he realised what he was about to do.

"Just give me five minutes, okay" Hans said as he headed towards their en suite. What could he be up to Kristoff pondered to himself. True to his word Hans emerged from the bathroom naked with a pair of novelty reindeer antlers on his head and a harness with tiny little bells. Kristoff's brown eyes widened when he realised what his boyfriend was dressed up as. Kristoff had casually mentioned that he wanted to try pet play once to Hans and Kristoff also adored reindeers.

"Oh, Hans you look so sexy!" Kristoff's eyes darkened with lust. Hans blushed deeply. "You know, I do have one more thing to complete your look, Kristoff said. He jumped out of bed and went into the wardrobe. He returned holding the object in his hand. "here you go" Kristoff said to Hans and opened up his hand. Hans' mouth gaped open.

"I...is that a butt plug?" Hans asked.

"Yep, and not just any butt plug, its a made to look like a reindeer's tail."

"And you want me to wear it?"

"Well it will complete the outfit perfectly," Kristoff replied letting out a small chuckle. Kristoff bought it for Hans to wear at Christmas hoping that he would agree to dress up as a reindeer. However Hans had done one better and was treating Kristoff for his birthday.

"Now get on you hands and knees just like a reindeer," Kristoff ordered Hans and slapped him on his bare bottom. Hans obeyed and went on all fours, sticking he pert ass in the air, knowing too well what Kristoff planned to do with the butt plug.

"Good boy!" Kristoff praised him as he took a moment to admire Hans' tight pink ass hole which was all out on show. He reached for the lube on the bedside table and squirted a generous amount on Hans' anus causing it to wink as the cold gel dripped down his ass. Kristoff took the butt plug and teased Han's entrance with it. Slowly he started to insert in. Hans anus stretched effortlessly to accommodate the plug. Kristoff took a few moments to take a look at how well the plug completed the outfit.

"Go have a little walk around the room," Kristoff said sitting on the edge of the bed eagerly awaiting for Hans' little show. Hans remained on all fours and began using his hands and knees to move him self. Hans ensured that he wiggled his bottom as he moved in an attempt to tease his boyfriend and showcase his butt plug. He walked up to Kristoff and paused in between his legs and knelt up so his face was close to Kristoff's, embracing him into a feverish kiss. Hans moved away from the kiss and looked straight into Kristoff's chestnut eyes. Hans was fully erect as was Kristoff.

"I need to play with that delectable little butt of yours," Kristoff purred.

"It's all yours, babe." Hans said giving Kristoff one last kiss and turned around, allowing Kristoff full access to his bottom. Kristoff let out a growl as he kneaded Hans buttocks, his fingers moving closer to the butt plug. A satisfying popping sound was made as Kristoff removed it from Hans followed by a squelching sound as lube seeped out of his slightly gaping ass hole. Kristoff inserted a couple of fingers into Hans and began pleasuring his boyfriend by pumping his fingers in and out of him. Hans let out a low masculine moan and lifted his bottom up into Kristoff's hand to encourage him to finger him deeper. Hans took his own throbbing cock in his hand and began to frantically stoke himself as Kristoff's fingers curled up inside of him and located Hans' prostate. Hans whined and whimpered now as he practically began riding Kristoff's fingers with his ass.

"Oh fuck!" Hans cried out just as cum exploded out of his cock and onto his hands. His whole body shudders as he climaxed. Kristoff grinned as he watched his boyfriend ejaculate a huge amount into his own hand. Hans grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and wiped his hand.

"Wow, I've never seen you cum so much!" Kristoff exclaimed as he saw the impressive amount of ejaculate on Hans' hand. The redhead looked up and gave his boyfriend a coy look. Hans shuffled himself in between Kristoff's legs again and stroked his muscular thighs.

"Now is my sexy boyfriend ready for another birthday treat?" Hans purred and popped Kristoff's stiff cock out from the opening of his boxers.

"Oh yes!" Kristoff sighed out as he felt Hans' warm, wet tongue tease the head of his penis.


End file.
